All is Fair in Love and War2
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: Summary inside. messed up on the other one so DON'T READ IT! enjoy and review :
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

After five months, Bella is now the co-head of Stark International. Plus the on and off girlfriend of Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Bella has been dealing with everything perfectly, until the Cullens return. Now Bella must choose between the one that broke her heart and the one who fixed it. Not to mention Obadiah Stane had come back and will do anything for revenge. Now she must find a way to stay alive and pick her lover. But it's like the old saying goes. All is Fair in Love and War.

Chapter 1 Departure

B POV

The following days after the Cullens' left were horrible. Charlie let me skip school and thanks to Jessica's big mouth, of _course _everyone knows why. But what Charlie told me today was just plain worse.

"Bella. I've been invited to a charity event this Saturday in California" he told me. That was pretty hilarious and it made me feel a little bit better. "And I want _you _to come with me". That of course changed things.

"No" I said. He didn't _seriously_ expect me to go with him now, did he? First of all, I can't dance. I'm a klutz for crying out loud! Second of all, I really didn't want to go to a place of high socialites. Third of all, I was absolutely positively not in the mood to go and he knew that. He knew I was still recovering from his and the Cullens' leaving. I wasn't going and he couldn't make me… or so I thought. The next thing I know, I was at the airport waiting for a plane to California. I don't know how Charlie did it, but he did. And man did I hate every minute of it. I sighed as I heard the our flight for New York and trudged off to meet Charlie who was waiting at the gate.

"Come on Bells. Perk up" Charlie told me. I just nodded not fully paying attention to what he was saying and walked into the gate

Two Days Later in California…

I had to admit I was pretty glad I came. New York City was pretty awesome. Although I really didn't want to go to this Charity Ball. I was still not up for it. But, if it will please Charlie then I'll do it. Although I have to say I'm pretty pissed about what I have to wear. Unfortunately all I had was a black dress that reached mid thigh and a pair of matching heels that Alice bought for me before they left. Thankfully she knew not to get me a pair of ultra heels and just a pair I can walk in. _Barely_. So of course I couldn't use that as an excuse not to go. No doubt even if I had Charlie would have gave me the money for it. I sighed as I got into the hotel bed. Tomorrow night was the big night. And I really was scared out of my mind right now. I didn't want to know what to expect from the people who were going to be there. Although I should have an idea from my time with the Cullens. I sighed. I missed them so much. I still don't see the reason why they _all _left. _He _was the one that didn't love me anymore. I winced, feeling that sharp pang of pain g go through my chest just as it had the first few days he left. I tried to concentrate on something else before the pain gets worse. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Phoenix and the sun. It helped but it was mostly the sun that did it. So I started to think of sunny places instead. How the sun felt on my face. When the sun always made the sky look brighter than before. The way it felt when I would lay across the beach…

"Bella. Time to wake up" I heard Charlie say. I sat up with a start and looked around confused. I suddenly realized that I was in the hotel room in New York City. That I was here with Charlie for some charity ball event. And for the first time in days… I hadn't screamed or woke up crying in the middle of the night and slept great. I smiled.

"Bout time you woke up. I see you slept well" he commented

"Yeah I know. Feels great" I said smiling even wider

"Well, that's great" he said. I could see how great that made him feel. I suddenly realized that he was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a white button down shirt.

"What time is it" I asked confused.

"Uhhh… around 7 pm" he said looking at the clock. I pretty much slept the day away.

"_seven pm_" I said incredulously. I can't believe I pretty much spent the day sleeping. Despite the fact that I've never done this before, I felt _great_. I started smiling so hard, my face started to hurt. Charlie's face lit so bright, I thought he was going to explode.

"I'm glad to see you happy Bella. But you need to get ready" he said. I groaned and got up out of the comfy bed. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything, huh". I couldn't help myself. I laughed. It wasn't like how I laughed before, but I laughed. I stared at Charlie and he looked absolutely amazed. Yup, he exploded I thought. I got up and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed, had my hair done and was walking out of my hotel bedroom.

"Ready Dad" I said. Charlie really looked nice in his black tux. "You look great Dad"

"Thanks. So do you" he commented. I nodded and went to go get my coat hoping that I wouldn't trip on the way. Much to my displeasure, I did. Thankfully Charlie was right behind me and caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks Dad" I said

"No prob. Where did you get those anyways" he asked.

"Alice" I said

"Oh" he said, obviously wishing he hadn't asked. I sighed.

It's okay Dad. I feel fine, actually" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Really" I said "Now, let's do this before I regret it". He laughed and I laughed right along with him. I wasn't completely recovered, but I was on my way there. And I was getting closer every step of the way.

T POV

I couldn't believe Pepper signed me on for this charity event. I mean seriously, I'm only 18 years old for Christ's Cake! I mean sure I'm used to it by now, but a frickin' charity event! Geez, it's already bad enough that I got people wanting the Iron Man armor not to mention every single detail of my private life, but a charity event. It's not like I wasn't going to give them anything, I was. But can't a guy get a break every now and then?

"Pepper do I _really _have to go" I complained turning to my redheaded personal assistant and longtime best friend.

"Yes. Yes you do" she answered me "Now stop complaining Tony, Christ's Cake". I sighed. One thing about Virginia "Pepper" Potts, once she says something, it's final.

"Oh, come on Tony. It won't be that bad" James "Rhodey" Rhodes, my other longtime best friend and Air Force colonel told me "Maybe you just might meet someone" I groaned. That be just my luck, as always, I get drunk, end up over someone random girl, and can't get her to stop calling me. For Christ's Cake why does this always happen to me?

"Well, Rhodey let's hope your wrong" I said.

"Hate to break it to you but, I'm usually aren't" he said smugly. I felt like punching him in the face. Obviously he caught on from my expression and laughed.

"You laugh now" I muttered under my breath. Pepper shook her head.

"Oh, come on Peps" he said "He started it"

"And, I'm ending it" she said sternly. Before anyone could say anything Harold "Happy" Hogan turned around in the driver's seat.

"We're here" he said cheerfully. Unless the situation is near death one, he's always cheerful. He's just… _Happy _that way. Happy was my bodyguard and chauffeur. Not to mention… you guessed it, my best friend. He got out the car and walked around to let us out.

"I'm gonna go park the car. I'll meet you guys inside" he said "Try not to kill each other"

"I'll see to it that they don't" Pepper told him.

He laughed; "That goes for _you _too". Pepper made a face, turned around and started walking. We all started to snicker. Pepper maybe bossy and demanding, but her reactions were all ways funny.

"Are you guys coming or what" she demanded. We stopped snickering and tried to compose our faces, but failed. Rhodey and I followed behind Pepper while Happy parked the car.

As we walked in we were greeted by hundreds of people who I just really want to take to. But I put on my best poker face, smiled and talked to everyone who talked to me.

4 Hours Later…

"No really, I gotta go" I said "But it was really nice talking to you". I made a quick dash to the elevator so they way I wouldn't have to talk. I'm actually surprised that I'm not hoarse already. On my way I snatched a glass of water a waiter had on his tray and called a 'thanks' of my shoulder and ran through the elevator.

"Thank God" I said sinking to the elevator floor

"You're telling me" I looked up and saw a girl about my age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was in the same position as I was, drink and all.

"You getting mauled by everyone in sight too" I asked

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' "Worse part is I don't know anyone here"

"Annoying as hell, right" I laughed

"Yeah" she shook her head "I'm not even that pretty"

"Of course not. You're beautiful" I said. She shook her head again. Either this girl was being modest or she really needed to take a good look in the mirror.

"Why does everyone tell me that" she mumbled

"Cause it's true" I said "As soon as we get out of here, I'm taking you to a mirror" She laughed which is good. Then the elevator made a couple of noises and went black.

"Or not" she joked. I laughed out loud.

"Not necessarily" I said "I can fix and we can be out of here in a few seconds"

"Or you can't fix it and we can just sit in here and won't be bothered by anyone". I stared at her in the darkness till I realize what she was saying.

"You gotta real go head on your shoulders"

"Thanks" she told me

"We could really use someone like you"

"Uhhh… _we_" she asked

"Yeah. Stark International is always looking for someone new" I answered

"Stark _International_? Wait a sec. Who are you" she asked. Oh shit. I messed up big this time. Way big. I sighed.

"Tony Stark" I mumbled. She sat there in silence and I waited somewhat patiently for her to say something.

"Well…" I said

"Well what" she asked

"Aren't you going to say something"

"Ummm… no. Should I" she asked

"Well…" I started but thought better of it "Rather yet, don't say anything" She laughed.

"What so funny" I asked

"You" she said still laughing. I thought about and laughed.

"You're right" I laughed "So what do you say"

"About what" she asked

"Come on stay with me here" I said "What do you say about working at Stark International"

"Wait… you're serious" she asked

"No. I just thought I just mess with that pretty little head of yours" I joked and she kicked me "Ow. I'm really serious"

"I'm not sure" she said hesitantly

"And the reason are" I pressed

"For one I live in Forks, Washington" she started "Two I'm only eighteen and three I have no idea about engineering. Also I'm still in high school"

"all that can be taken care of" I said smugly

"Oh really" she said

"Yup" I smirked "One, we're thinking about doing some stuff with Forks. Two, I'm eighteen and I _run _the company. And as for three and four, I can tutor you in that"

"I still don't know" she said

"Come on' I whine "I can already tell you'd be great at it. Besides, what another eighteen year old at the company" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"My assistant Pepper is 18. Rhodey's 18 and he doesn't even work for me. He's with the Air Force"

"Seriously" she said "Think he can get me a ride in Air Force 1"

"I don't think. I know" I said and she laughed "So…"

"You don't even know the name of the person you're hiring" she said

I smiled, she was going take it; "And your name is"

"Bella. Bella Swan" she said. Bella…

"that's Italian isn't it" she nodded "But you're not"

"nope" she said "I don't even know the language"

"We'll have to change that Miss. Swan. Especially if you're gonna be working at Stark International. You will be working here, right"

"well, let me talk to my dad first. If he says yes then yes" she said. I did a fist pump in the air and we laughed. I got up.

"let's fix this elevator so you can go ask" I said "wanna help"

She laughed at my enthusiasm; "oh sure why not"

"well let's do this" I said.

So far it was going great. Bella's a really fast learner and did half of the work. It was going smoothly, until I grabbed a wire and shocked me. Meaning it shocked the arc reactor. Lovely. I slid down against the wall and tried to fish my spare. Then I realized Bella was still in here, was freaking out, had no idea what was going on, and was going to have to change the reactor for me. Peachy.

"Bella, I need you to do something very important" I told her undoing my shirt.

"What's going-" she paused staring at the arc reactor that was planted in my chest.

"now, I know you're freaked out, but I really need you to calm down so you can change the arc reactor for me" I explained

"Your joking right" she asked

"No" I said. She gulped "calm down Bella. I just need you to take it out and replace it with this one" I left out the part about that if she didn't hurry, I would pretty much die. She took a deep breath, took the other reactor out my hand and plopped down next to me.

"Okay. What do I have to do" she asked.

"It's simple. Twist this one out and twist that one in" I said "you'll know when it's in all the way when it clicks" she nodded.

"Right. No pressure" if you only knew… I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and waited. She gently turned the reactor to the right and kept going until it finally was all the way out. The quickly and gently she placed in the other one in and turned it to the left till it clicked. I opened eyes and stared down at my chest. The other reactor was in perfectly and Bella's hands were placed carefully on both sides of my chest. I looked up at her and her face was covered in relief. She looked up at me and smiled.

"See. It was like I said. Simple" I said. She laughed shakily and shook her head. She got up and moved back at the elevator. I was about to ask what she was doing until the lights came back on we were moving again. I stared at her stunned and she smiled. I noticed that for some reason her smile was smug.

"What are you so smug about" I asked

"well, I know nothing about technology, engineering, or anything of the sort but I managed to finish fixing the elevator and kept you from dying. So why shouldn't I be smug" she explained

"I wasn't going to die" I lied

"oh you big liar" she laughed

"I'm not" I said "though you did a better job than Pepper"

"how did she do" she asked

"she was absolutely terrified and almost killed me"

"a-ha" I jumped "you said you wouldn't die". Well, crap. She caught me in my own lie. This girl is good.

"okay, okay. I would've died" I admitted "I didn't say anything because I'd knew freak even more". I stared up at her and was confused by her expression. She looked surprised.

"what" I asked

"nothing" she said "I think l understand the arc reactor"

"oh really" I said. She nodded and pretty much explained the arc reactor to me. I stared at her in disbelief. She's gonna end up giving me a run for my money.

"I forgot to ask how you were feeling" she asked "and are you going to fix your shirt"

"Nope" I said smiling

"how are you feeling" she repeated

"actually, I feel pretty cheeky" I answered. I know it's not appropriate but I really do feel that way.

"nobody likes a smart ass" she said smiling

"I can make you change your mind" I said smirking

"I doubt it" she said still smiling. It was so easy to make her laugh and smile. It's contagious.

"You know, I'm really great at tickling" I said moving forward

"I bet you are. But until you fix your shirt backup" she suggested walking out of the elevator. I ran after her and fixed my shirt while I was at. I really felt like tickling her. I finally caught up with her somewhere near the lobby. That's when I saw Pepper and Rhodey talking worriedly to what looks like a police father.

"Hey Dad" oh. My. Crap. Did she just call him _dad_? I almost tried to tickle a girl with my shirt open whose father is a _cop_?! For Christ's Cake! Can't I get a break?!

"Tony there you are" Pepper asked half worried and half angry.

"I got stuck in the elevator with Bella" I gestured over to Bella who was standing with her dad who was glaring at me.

"Uh-huh" he said "so you are"

"Tony. Tony Stark, sir" I saw Bella , Pepper, and Rhodey snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait a minute. You're the Iron Man kid" he said

"Yes sir" I answered "I also own Stark International as well"

"Really" he said. Now I have his attention.

"Yes sir. Along with Pepper, my personal assistant, and Rhodey, whose truthfully in the Air Force" Yup definitely have his attention "And I was wondering if Bella could work there as well" . He stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella" he said "You mean this girl right here"

"yes sir" I said "you know, she's the one who finished fixing the elevator after my arc reactor went out"

"what" Pepper shrieked

"Bella actually reinstalled this one" I added

"Wow. Wait what's an arc reactor" he asked. And with that Bella went into explaining the arc reactor. They stared at her as if she had just spoken some hidden language.

"Wow Bells. I never knew about that kind of stuff" her dad said astounded

"I don't. Tony just started explaining it and then I just got it" she said shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose continuing your education won't be a problem" he said "Well, I don't see why not. It's up to you Bella"

"Please Bella" Pepper begged "I'm tired of being the only girl out of these two idiots". Bella laughed and paused.

"Sure why not" she said. Pepper ran over and hugged Bella tightly.

"I'm Pepper Potts by the way" she added

"And I'm James Rhodes. But you can call me Rhodey"

"I hear from Tony you can get me into Air Force 1"

He laughed; "Yeah sure. Just make sure you're with me when I ask"

"Deal" she said and shook hands

"You better take care of my daughter" her father said

"Don't worry sir" I said "I have a suit of armor back at my house with whoever's name on it if they mess with her" he smiled pleased. Every father's dream. Not that she'll get married or have a family or that she wants something that'll mean the world to her. It's hearing a guy say he'll beat the crap out of someone who messes with her in an iron suit.

"That's good to hear" he said "Oh and, call me Charlie"

"Will do" I said

"Well I'll see you later Bells" he said walking away

"Kay. See ya Dad" Bella waved

"if you excuse me, I'm going to go put your interview together" said Pepper

"For Christ's Cake Peps! I already _gave _her the job" I groaned

"Right. 'Stark gives girl he met in an elevator a job'" she said sarcastically "that's bound to make _great _headlines"

I groaned; "fine. Have it your way". She smiled in satisfaction and walked off.

"I'm gonna go tell Happy. He's gonna be real excited" Rhodey said walking away as well.

"Who's Happy" Bella asked

"Bodyguard, chauffer, and best friend" I answered

"Why do you call him Happy" she questioned

"You'll see" I said "Which reminds me, why didn't you say your dad was a cop"

"cause he's not" she said "he's chief of police in Forks"

"CHIEF OF POLICE" I screamed "are you _trying _to kill me"

"what makes you think that" she asked tilting her head to the side

"maybe because I was trying to tickle you with my shirt wide open"

"it's your own fault" she laughed "besides you didn't ask"

Okay that's it. I reached over and started tickling her.

"Come on! Quit it Tony" she laughed

"Nu-uh. Not this time" I said really enjoying myself. I started tickling her harder and faster until she started crying and was on the floor.

"Tony, please stop _please_" she begged

"Begging are we" I asked

"Yes. I beg you for mercy oh great mighty one" she choked out

"Wow. When you beg you _beg_" I said. I stopped tickling her and just leaned over her. She really _was _beautiful. I seriously wasn't lying when I told her that. So I'd figure I better remind her.

"You really are beautiful Bella" I said. She shook her head and I groaned, then I remembered something.

"Come on" I said pulling us on our feet and started walking.

"Where are we going" she asked. I didn't answer. I finally stopped when we were near the lobby entrance. I spun her around so that we were facing the mirror.

"look Bella" I told her. She looked up at our reflection and just stared. She really did look beautiful. Her black dress made her skin almost look like clouds and her hair circled her face perfectly. Not to mention how big and brown her eyes were. She really was _beautiful_.

"listen Tony, I've had someone tell me I was beautiful before and I ended up hurt" she confessed looking down. Oh. So _that's _why she was surprised I told her the truth. She thought I was going to lie to her like this other guy. I sighed and lifted one finger to her chin to raise her face/

"listen Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. You really are beautiful. I would never lie to you. _Ever_" I told her staring into her brown eyes. She stared at me and I couldn't comprehend the look in her eyes. I leaned in to her so her eyes locked with mine.

"Tony" she started but I put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Bella, I would _never ever _lie to you" I said staring at her

"thanks Tony" she sighed "let's get back to the charity event, kay"

"Sure" she said and smiled "oh and thanks"

"shall we" I said sticking my arm out for her to take

"We shall" I had a feeling this is going to be a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

October

November

December

January

Chapter 2 Changing

P POV

I have to say, when Bella was going to work with us I was excited. And from the looks of Tony and Rhodey were too. But I never thought that Bella and Tony would become a couple. I mean, I'm really happy for them but I never thought it would work out the way it has. For starters their first hook-up was two weeks after the charity event and the break-up was at the end of October and absolutely awful. But they made up in November. Called it off at Thanksgiving. Restarted at Christmas and they just quitted this New Year. But this year might be the one year they don't relight the flame. The only reason why I know this is because during the break-up they would always talk and joke around which usually lead to them getting together. But so far they haven't joked around at all.

I sighed and waited for Tony's plane to land. He went on a business trip to Europe. I hoped their time apart would make them realize how much they love each other and get back together. Well, there was only one way to find out. Tony's plane had just landed and I couldn't wait to see how things turn out. Happy put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Relax Miss. Potts. Everything will be fine" he assured me. I smiled at Happy. He always knew how to make everyone feel better.

"There you are Pepper" Tony greeted me cheerfully. This was a good sign. I'd wait a little bit before mentioning Bella yet.

"How was your trip, sir" Happy asked taking his luggage.

"Come on Happy. Call me Tony you know that" he said patting Happy's arm "and my trip was fine thank you". Yup so far Tony was in a great mood. I'm still going to wait before I bring up Bella so I racked my brain for other ideas.

"How's Europe" Happy asked. I silently thanked Happy for the change in subject.

"Great" he answered

"And their technology" I said bringing up the one thing Tony loved just as much as he loved Bella.

"Pretty good" he said "Not as good as ours but, just about"

We spent the rest of the car ride talking about his trip and Europe's tech. We were almost at Tony's when my phone went off.

"Who's that" Tony asked. I looked at my phone and smiled.

"It's Bella" I told him turning to see reaction and surprised at the one I got. It was absolute anger.

"And what does Miss. Swan want" he asked lividly. I looked at Happy in the rear view mirror. He was just as confused as I was.

"umm… she didn't say exactly. She just said to come over in a few minutes" I stuttered. He looked unreadable.

"Well" he said "we don't want to keep Miss. Swan waiting now do we"

"I guess not" I said "Listen why don't you drop me off and keep going. And Happy can pick me up when I'm done"

"No. I'll go with you" he said "Besides I need to have a few words with Miss. Swan". His tone ended the conversation. So much for everything being alright.

T POV

When I last saw Bella things didn't end…_well_. I suppose it's both of our faults, but it still was awful. I can still remember Bella telling me I need to think about the decisions I make, especially for the future and I told her why bother, it's not like she would be in mine. I sighed. That was such a stupid thing to say. Of course I want her in my future. I'm not exactly sure where I want her in my future, but I _do _want her there.

We pulled up to the beach house I bought her when she first started working at Stark International. I got out of the car followed Pepper inside.

"Bella" Pepper called out

"Be out in the sec" she called back "You can wait in the backyard" We walked out to the backyard and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Is everything okay" Pepper asked me. Before I could answer Bella walked out in a black bathing suit with a towel and a book in her hands. she looked at me shocked.

"umm… I was expecting you" she said hesitantly

"yes well Pepper said you needed her so l figured l'd tag along. Besides, we need to speak Miss Swan" I said. Ugh! I just _had _to say Miss. Swan. We only do that when were still angry at each other. I was mad but I wasn't mad at her. I was quite the opposite. Her expression turned from shock to mild calm. _Great_.

"Well, I suppose we should talk now" I looked at her confused "I need to talk to Pepper privately". What does that mean?

"Are you sure-" Pepper started but Bella cut her off.

"I'm sure Pepper. I'd rather have our conversation when it's just the two of us" she said. Pepper nodded wearily and got up to leave. Happy followed in pursuit and then we were alone. I motioned for her to have a seat. She walked over to one of the lawn chairs and he followed behind her. He cleared his throat not sure were to begin.

"I'm pretty sure you remembered what happened at New Year's" I started.

"What is _this _what you wanted to talk about" she asked stunned.

"Yes, it is" I said

"Well, then there's nothing to talk about" she said "I have nothing to say to you at _all_". She got up and started walking towards the pool.

"Wha- what do you _mean _you have _nothing _to say" I demanded

"Exactly what I said" she said "You know the way out, Mr. Stark. I'll see you at work". I couldn't believe her! I was trying to talk to her about this and she was just shooing me off?!

"Miss. Swan-"

"Listen Mr. Stark, I don't have anything to say to you. And I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to say to me" she interrupted.

"Actually, I do" I said "You're stubborn as shit". Idiot! What the hell caused me to say that.

"Goodbye Mr. Stark" she said quietly. Before I could say anything, she dived into the pool. I turned on my heels and walked to the car.

"Is everything alright" Pepper asked worriedly

"Sure as hell, they aren't" I grumbled getting into the car. Pepper followed in behind me and Happy slid in front.

"Do you want to talk about it" asked Happy

"No" I said ending the subject of what happened with me and Bella. We drove home in silence. We pulled up at my house and I hopped out, not waiting for Happy or Pepper.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark" Jarvis said "Have you seen Miss. Swan"

"Yeah. And I wish I didn't" I said stomping into my room "If you please don't mind, I'd like to be left alone"

I slammed my door and flopped on my bed. I sighed. I shouldn't have yelled at Jarvis like that. He was my best friend and trustful AI. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or Jarvis for short, has always been there for me and I just yelled at him, Pepper and Happy because of _my _stupid mistake with Bella. I sighed, I seriously needed to fix this. But how is the main question. Bella won't even talk to me and I don't know why. I was going to fix this, but first I have some apologies to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Giving Up… _finally_

A POV

I sighed bored. I didn't feel like shopping especially since I didn't have my best friend, Bella to take with me so I was home with everyone, except Edward. I sighed again. Since we left Forks behind, including Bella much to my disappointment. I knew Edward couldn't do it, but apparently I was wrong. He's did it and he still is. After all, it's been _five months_. There's nothing I could do to change his mind. He wouldn't let me look into her future either. So far, she must be behaving because I haven't been assaulted with visions of Bella in the hospital. Although sometimes I wish she would, so Edward would be worried and we could go see her. I really, _really _missed my best friend. Jasper looked at me with great sorrow in his eyes. I sighed for the third time and patted his knee.

Of course Jasper thought this was his fault when of course it wasn't. And despite the fact that he had problems controlling his thirst around Bella, he missed her too. Just like our big bear of a brother, Emmett, he enjoyed watching Bella's clumsiness. Esme and Carlisle missed their daughter. Bella was Esme's only human daughter. Carlisle missed Bella a lot, because of all the enjoyment he got from treating her injuries. Rosalie was uncharacteristically was actually kind of… depressed. It was weird at first seeing her mope around. Then when I asked Jasper about it, he told me Rose missed her too. I knew Em missed her, but Rose was a different story. I thought that she would be the only one glad to have Bella gone, but she actually _missed _her. When I asked her about, she didn't even _deny _that she missed Bella. She actually admitted that despite the fact that Bella was human, she found her amusing and appreciated the fact that she loved our family for who we are. I asked her if she told Edward, and she told me no. She never got the chance too. But if she could, she would.

"Rosalie" I turned around to see Edward standing in the door way "is that really true". Already guessing what we were talking about, Rose nodded.

"If it'll get you back to her and stop walking around like a dead man, yes I do. I meant every word Edward. I don't like Bella, but I am fond of her" she said "Besides, you're happy now. Or at least you were. And if it means having the human as a sister or whatever, then so be it. Because she maybe human, but she's _our _human. And _your _Bella and you're mybrother. And even though I haven't acted like it, I am your sister" We all stared at Rose shocked. This is the first time she's shown any emotion regarding Edward an Bella at _all_. Then Edward was in front of Rosalie and he _hugged _her. And she _hugged _back. I heard Esme's tearless sob break through her chest as Carlisle rubbed her back.

"Esme" they groaned in unison.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen you two like this before" she explained. And she was right. Usually Edward stayed out of Rose's way and she stayed out of his. But now they were hugging each other.

"Listen, Edward… I know I messed up, but-" Jazz was interrupted by Edward who was pulling him into his and Rose's embrace. I gaped at them.

"Aww" Em said "Group hug" He ran across the room grabbing me, Esme and Carlisle, then picked us all up into his death grip bear hug.

"Emmett" we choked out. He loosened his grip on us but kept us in the hug. Then he sighed and put us down.

"It felt like someone was missing" he said pouting

"Well, then there's only one way to fix that problem" we all stared at Edward and the smile that was plastered on his face "Let's go get _our _Bella back". We called in cheers and whoops as I ran to get the phone to book our flights.

"Wait a minute" he said "What if she hates me" Em, Rose, Jazz and I came at him from different sides to punch him knocking him to the ground. We hovered over him, along with Esme and Carlisle with the deadliest expressions on our faces.

"Don't you _dare _say anything like that _again_" Rose threatened

"Edward you mess this up and I will beat the shit out of your sorry ass" Em growled

"And I'll help" Jazz added

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you ever say that again I'll… I'll" Esme trailed off to mad to even finish

"I'll _hurt_ you" Carlisle finished darkly. Now when Carlisle has to threaten you, you automatically know there is something wrong with you.

"Edward. Bella is my best friend. If you think for a damn second that she won't take you back, maybe we have to knock some sense around in that know-it-all brain of yours" I threatened easily seeing the vision know. Emmett and Jasper come the left and right, while Rose and I come from the front and back. Esme and Carlisle sit and watch us reading a book.

Edward winced as he saw the vision and sighed. "Okay, okay. I suppose you all are right"

"We are" Jazz said

"But what if she-" he was interrupted by us raising our hands-Esme and Carlisle included- to slap him "Calm down All I was going to say is what if she _moved on_". We all lowered our hands except for Rosalie whose hand came across the back of his head.

"Geez, Edward! She _loves _you! she wants to be _one _of _us_. A _vampire_ just to be with you, right" She demanded

"I suppose your right" he said hesitantly

"What do you _mean _you _suppose_ I'm right" she growled "You _know _I'm right"

He sighed; "Yes you are Rose. I guess being away from her has just made me paranoid"

"It has" Jazz said "And it's making _all of us _paranoid. Me especially"

"Sorry" he apologized sheepishly

"It's not your fault" Esme cooed "You just miss Bella"

"We all do" Carlisle said

"Yeah, so if you mess this up we're gonna hurt you, bro" Em added

"Come on Edward" I said "I want Bella back. We _all _do"

"You all are right" he said "Alice go book a flight. We're going back"


	4. Chapter 4

Return

Third POV

As soon as Bella ran straight into Happy terrified, he knew something was horribly wrong. She only ran like that to Tony. And they were fighting right now. But she clinged to Happy for dear life and that what's terrified him. He was about to ask what was wrong until he saw the one thing he was sure he would never see again. Obadiah Stane. As Obadiah walked a few steps closer he saw Bella cowering against Happy in fear.

"there you are Bella" he said "and you found Happy as well" He spoke cheerfully as if he was genuinely happy to see them but Happy knew better. He pulled out his walkie talkie and called for the other security guards to come.

"come on Miss. Swan" Happy said sternly

"Now Happy can't we just talk" he asked

"no" was Happy's final answer before picking Bella up and carrying her to Tony's office. Man will he be pissed but by the shape Bella's in, he was going to have to wait, Happy thought. And this way if Tony waited, he could help.

They reached the office in a few minutes and were outside of his office, thanks to Happy's fast running, and were walking in. Tony stood up and stared at the sight in front of him. There was Bella in Happy's arms absolutely terrified and half scared to death.

"Bella" he screamed, but she didn't move. She was just to scared to move. The man who had almost killed the man she loved was back and was most likely trying to kill him again. Worst of all he tried to _talk _to her as if they were old friends.

"Bella, will you _please _say something" he begged; he was seriously freaking out. If he hurt her Tony was going to kill him. But that could wait, she needed him and she wasn't saying anything.

"Miss. Swan please say something" Happy asked. He didn't like it when Bella was hurt and she wouldn't say anything. "Mr. Stark, maybe you should cancel all appointments you two have today"

That woke Bella out of her trance. She couldn't let him do that. That's most likely what Stane wanted and she couldn't let that happen.

"no" Bella said "listen I'm fine. I was just shocked, really. I'm sorry I worried you"

Tony stared at Bella stunned. She smiled at him and looked back at him with a relaxed expression on her face.

"Right" he said "Ummm… Happy can you leave us for a sec. Bella and I need to talk" Happy nodded, not sure if their conversation would be good or not, but he would have to find out later. He nodded again and left his bosses to their talk.

Tony turned to Bella smiled and asked "Wanna grab a bite". Bella stared at him confused but then she understood. He was trying to soften her up before he asked what happen. She chuckled and shook her head. "Yea sure" she said simply

"So we going my way or what" he asked wanting to give her the choice. Bella shook her head again and said

"Tony, I know your worried, but seriously I'm fine. I was just in shock that's all. I'm _fine_"

Tony noticed how she stressed out the word fine. It was when she was trying to convince him she's fine when she isn't. He sighed this time but decided to give in. She will tell me what happened, he thought to him self, but for now…

"Okay, Bella. But you're sticking with me for the rest of the day" he stated. She nodded her head and smiled. She didn't mind spending the day with Tony. The thought thrilled her and made her feel better. He walked over to her and took her hands.

"Everything will be alright. I promise" he said. She nodded her head and he pulled her into a tight hug. This wasn't the way they wanted to make up from their previous fight but it didn't matter. They were together and that's what did matter. They pulled back to stare at each other and made their decisions. Tony would play it cool and stay relaxed for Bella, and she would try to keep it together for him. It sounded simple but was more complicated than it seemed and they would need all the help they could get.

"Come on. I believe we have a meeting to get to" she said

"Yes ma'am" he saluted causing her to laugh. They walked off hand in hand to the meeting trying to keep a good hold on themselves.

Pepper on the other hand was _not _keeping a good hold on herself. She was only eighteen trying to keep _other _eighteen year olds in check. Well this is what I get for scheduling a school to come in and observe Stark International, she thought wryly. And that was a bad move indeed. Because the school was none other than Forks High. Which had just gotten back their famous Cullen students with Dr. and Ms. Cullen supervising along with Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale who were on break from college. Shocker, yes. No one saw that coming. Except for Alice Cullen of course.

Edward Cullen was actually quite excited. Alice had a vision that Bella was here and he couldn't wait to see her. He needed to apologize to her for making such a stupid mistake and hoping they could go back to the way things were. But obviously Bella had other ideas. As they walked in he saw Bella fast asleep in some boy's lap. His right arm was rubbing her back while his other stroked her legs.

"Tony" Pepper shouted

"Shh" he whispered placing a finger over his lips "She's sleeping"

"I see that. What I want to now is _why_" she said. I think that's what we all want to know, Edward thought angrily.

"Err… right" tony said, How am I supposed to do this, he thought "I know you're all wondering what's the matter with Bella. And the reason is because she had an encounter with Obadiah Stane" And with those words everyone was up on their feet coming towards them.

"Hey! HEY" Tony said "Now everyone calm down and sit down before you wake her up" they did as he asked and sat down in the nearest available seat.

"Tony what happened" Pepper choked out. They both knew what Stane could do and she was confused about how calmly Tony was taking this.

"I don't know. Happy carried her into my office earlier. I tried to get her to talk about but she hasn't said anything yet" he explained "I was going to talk to her about this afternoon"

"Tony are you alright" asked one chairman "you're taking this so calmly"

"And what's that supposed to mean" he asked confused

"Well, I mean" he started "well, you and Bella… I mean" He didn't exactly know what to say because of the students in the room.

"I'm perfectly aware of the relationship I have with Bella" he said still quite confused

"Yes, I know. But _she _came across _Stane_" the chairman said.

Edward was beyond angry. He was officially livid. It took all Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had to restrain him.

"I understand that" said Tony "but I'm not sure where your getting at"

"Well shouldn't you be ,well, out there looking for him" he said. Then Tony understood. He thought that because Stane was the reason why Bella was in the state she was in he would go looking for him. Tony laughed loudly forgetting Bella was still in his lap sleep. She stirred a little bit causing him to stop and look down at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Did I wake you" he asked

She shook her head; "No, the arc reactor did. You might want to change it"

"Sure. Let me take care of this, then I'll change it and we can grab lunch" he said

"sounds good" she said snuggling back into his shoulder, but not before casting a glance behind her and quickly regretting it. There before her weren't only her old classmates, but seven pairs of golden eyes. One pair was glad and perky as always, another were conflicted but happy, one were happy and childish as normal, instead of getting a death glare form a certain pair he got warmth, two pairs were excited to their beloved Bella again, and the last were angry and hurt. She tried to look away but she couldn't. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew they would have to talk but she closed her eyes and tried to push it away. Tony needed her, and she needed him. Why me? _Why now_ she questioned herself. Next thing she knew she was being lifted and she opened her eyes. Tony was standing up with her in his arms. The meeting had come to a close and she was glad.

"Do you want to walk or have me carry you"he asked

"Walk, please" she answered. He sat her down on her feet but kept a good hold on her keeping her close so no one could see her. And he didn't want anyone to see her. She wasn't fully herself and he didn't want to push her into it. That was one of the things Tony did that Edward didn't. He let her have her space to think. And for that she was grateful. She needed her privacy and Tony understood that. Edward on the other hand didn't. She loved both of them but she'd most likely would have to choose. And she hated that, but for now she would live in the moment and try to keep it together for Tony.

Tony could see that Bella was thinking deeply and he wondered what it was about. Although part of him worried if it was the boy with the golden eyes Bella was looking at. He knew he had no reason to be jealous because he was always honest with her. But he still wonders. After the incident that happened before he changed. But Bella has changed him in even more ways he didn't know were possible. He didn't want to lose her despite the fact that they break-up every now and then. But he's never actually lost her. The fact that they work together helps, but through the break-ups they remained friends until one of them gave in and apologized. But if he had to _let _her go, well that's another story. He'd be upset at first but he'd have to get over it and remain friends with her. But for now, he put on his best poker face and kept smiling for her.

Edward on the other hand was… well… unexplainable. First he was angry that Tony was all over Bella. Then he was sad that he realized that they were a couple. Then hopeful as he realized that they were an on and off couple. Then sad again as he realized that they were on and he was going to have to let go. Then determined that he _was _going to talk to her and let her know the truth. But that was going to have to wait. She was going through too much now. But he _would _tell her.

He stared at the two when Bella turned around and stared back. Tony looked at Bella who was once again staring at the golden eyed boy. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head, so he just decided to let her stay and talk to him. Then he'd ask how it went and then get her talking.

"Bella" he said "I know you haven't seen your friends for a while, so why don't you stay and catch up". Bella thought for a minute, indecisive. On one hand she wanted to talk to Alice. She missed her best friend and from the looks of it she missed Bella too. On the other hand she didn't want to talk to Jessica, Mike, Tyler and the others who were most likely just interested in her new relationship with her boss. There was also Edward. Who she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to or not. And truthfully, she didn't want to leave Tony. So she smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'll catch up with them later" she told him sweetly. Tony didn't understand why she didn't to speak with them, but didn't press. He really didn't want her to leave him either. So he smiled and nodded and they walked off to his office.

Alice was sad Bella didn't chose to stay, but understood. She wanted to stay with tony in case something happened. She'd do the same with Jasper if she had too. She was glad her best friend moved on, but sad that she was with someone else. Then she had a vision. She, Jasper, and Edward were in Bella's office. They were talking and laughing, which perked Alice up a little. She smiled and waited for her vision to happen.

Jasper Hale on the other hand was upset. He heard the conversation Bella and Tony had, and thought it was his fault. He thought Bella didn't want to be around the others anymore for what happened at Bella's last birthday. He was so disgusted with himself that night and even more disgusted after they left. If he had more control Bella and Edward would still be together. He sighed. He was going to have to apologized, and damn he was going to do it.

Bella and Tony walked into his office and she slumped in a chair.

"And what do you think you're doing" he asked teasing. She stared up at him confused. He laughed at her confused expression; "The arc reactor"

"Oh" she said making Tony laugh harder. She got up and walked over to him. He already had his shirt undone so she could take out the arc reactor that was already in and she could replace it with the other one. She carefully twisted it to the right, then placed in the other one and turned it to the left till it clicked.

"All done" she said placing the arc reactor on the desk behind them. Tony stared at her face until she stared back at him. He carefully reached over to cup her face and kissed her. They kissed long and deep until Tony's office phone rang. They pulled away and Tony reached to grab the phone.

"this is Tony Stark" he said a little bit breathless causing Bella to smile.

"Tony. It's Rhodey" the other voice said

"Hey Rhodey. What's up" he said

"Nothing good" he admitted "Is Bells okay". Tony sighed. Of _course _Rhodey knew about what happened. Stane was sent to _S.H.I.E.L.D _and of _course _they'd call the Air Force looking for Rhodey.

"Yeah she's fine. She's right here" he said looking back at the beautiful girl in his arm. She was pressed against them so they were chest to chest. Well, they would be if it wasn't for the reactor. Her hands were on his bare chest and her hair framed around her face. He had one arm rapped around her and was staring down into her beautiful smiling face. She bit down on her lip which caused Tony to smile hugely.

"Tony. Tony are you there" Rhodey said impatiently "Tony stop doing whatever you're doing with Bella and focus"

"I'm sorry. What did you say Rhodey" said Tony distractedly causing Bella to giggle "Sorry man. I was… distracted"

Rhodey sighed. It wasn't Tony's fault. He just got Bella back from a nasty encounter with Stane. Not to mention the fact that every time they got back together they were more in love than before.

"It's cool man. But what I'm going to tell you isn't" he said. Rhodey officially had Tony's attention. He didn't know what was going to happen but something told him it might involve either protection for Bella 24/7 or Bella leaving him to go to a S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters out of the state.

"What's up" he said

"As you know Stane is alive and at S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters. But he won't say anything about how he's alive and what he's here for" his friend said. Tony took a deep breath and looked at Bella. She was re-buttoning his shirt. He took another deep breath and steadied himself.

"Is that all you found out" he asked mildly calm

"No" he said "For some reason he kept asking questions about Bella". Stane was asking about _BELLA_! _His Bella_?!

"What do you mean he keeps asking about Bella" he screamed. He wanted to punch something but for some reason his left arm was occupied. He looked down to find it rapped around Bella who just heard his outburst about Stane wanting her. Smart move Stark, he thought to himself.

"Bella, sweetheart please go to your office till I come get you" he said trying to say it as sweetly as possible. She nodded her head and started to walk away. Tony snaked his arm around her waist crushing his lips to hers. They deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rhodey heard Tony tell Bella to leave the room but then there was silence. He listened carefully on the other end until he heard a low moan that came from Tony. Great, Rhodey thought, I'm stuck on the phone with my best friends making out in my ear. He didn't say anything because he knew this was going to be hard on them.

Tony suddenly realized that he had something in his other hand. And he couldn't remember what it was. Then he heard a sigh. It wasn't Bella. Then he remembered he was on the phone with Rhodey and he still was. He pulled away from Bella and stared in her big brown eyes. He wanted to take her away from the whole world. But he couldn't do that. For one the world needed him. Two if he did that he would be letting Bella down. And he could _not _do that. Bella sighed. She knew Tony was facing some inner conflict dealing with her and the current situation. She wanted to tell him to stop worrying about her, but she knew it wasn't worth it. She knew he'd tried to convince her she was worth the worry and they'd end up arguing. And that's the last thing she wanted. It was the last thing any of them wanted.

So they just stared at each other until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tony said. The door opened to reveal the Cullen Clan. Tony straightened himself that he was standing and no longer leaning on his desk. Bella turned half way so that she was facing them but still facing Tony too.

"Is there something you guys needed" tony asked.

"Umm… Miss. Potts let us go on break and wander around for the rest of the day" Alice said "We were wondering if Bella wanted to talk. But we see you're busy-"

"Actually I was just leaving" interrupted Bella "we can go in my office". Tony thought for a second and had an idea.

"how about instead you guys have Happy drive you down to my place and you guys can talk there" he suggested. He rather have her at his place than at the office with everyone worrying over her. Him included.

"Tony-"

"Bella before you object just let me say something, please" he asked "Bella please, I'm begging you, just go back to my place. _Please_. For _me_"

Edward felt like snorting and telling him he had a fat chance. One thing about Bella is that she's stubborn as a mule and she hates when people try to take care of her. Or so he thought.

Bella sighed; "Tony, I'm telling you I'm fine" Knew it, Edward thought "but, I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it. For you"

What, Edward thought. He always had to argue with Bella for her to agree with him. Yet all Tony did was ask and she complied as if there wasn't a problem. She protested but she still agreed. Problem, yes.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Nightmares and Reality

B POV

For some reason, I was running. I was running through the hot sun in a sandy desert. I had no idea why I was running or what I was running for. That when I saw it. The reason why I was running. Tony. He was tied down to a chair with a pained expression on his face. As I got closer I could see that he was in pain and Obadiah Stane was there. I pushed harder trying to get to Tony and save him. Then as I finally reached them I stopped and gasped. There was Tony tied down to a chair in pain, but there was a huge hole in his chest. It was exactly where the arc reactor was supposed to be. And there was Stane, smiling happily. And in his hand was the arc reactor. I stopped and my knees buckled.

"Tony" I said. I knew it was effortless.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Tony can't hear you. I'm afraid he's dead" Stane told me. I fell to my knees and felt my eyes begin to water.

"Now, now Bella" he cooed "There's no reason to cry. Let me fix it" He took out a lighter and flicked it on, extending it to Tony's lifeless body.

"no" I screamed "No, no NO". I sat up with a start and stared at the setting around me. I was in a room, a bedroom. It was Tony's which meant I was at his place. That also meant he was here. I felt around the bed looking for some sign that Tony was here.

"Bella" I heard him groan "Bella, what's wrong". I felt relief wash over me and felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Bella" he said again this time a little bit more worried "Bella, are you okay". I tried to say something, but all that came out was a muffled sob.

"Bella" I felt the bed shift under me and suddenly felt strong arms rapped around me. "Bella, please say something". I wanted to tell him that I was trying, but I couldn't. Tony turned me around to face him and I started to cry. There was Tony. Not tied down to a chair, the arc reactor ripped out of him and dead. But alive, the reactor fully in tact, and right next to her. She couldn't help herself and started to cry.

"Bella" he said "Bella, baby, you're scaring me". She tried to pull herself together and started to wipe away her tears. Tony used the t-shirt he was wearing to help.

"Shh, Bella" he said "It's okay". She tried to get herself together for Tony, knowing he was scared and confused.

"I'm sorry" I said "I- I had a nightmare"

"What was it about" he asked quietly

"you" she said "Stane… had kidnapped you and he… he". She stopped, hoping he would understand what she had dreamt. His arms tightened around her.

"Bella look at me" I looked up at him till I was staring into his green eyes "Bella, I won't let anything hurt you". She understood what he meant, he wasn't just going to protect her, but himself as well. She nodded her head and sighed.

"I love you" I said quietly

"I love you too" he said. He snuggled his head in my hair and sighed. "We should get back to sleep". He rubbed the back of her nightgown.

"I don't think I can" I admitted softly.

"Well, why don't we watch some TV till you fall asleep" he suggested. I nodded meekly and snuggled into his chest, listening to the arc reactor hum low in my ear.

"it'll be alright. I promise" he said "I swear". He kissed her gently and sighed. I can do this, I thought weakly to myself. I would do this. For Tony. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. I reminded myself that that was just a nightmare. Nothing more than my self-conscious worries and not reality. Although reality was looking like a nightmare itself. I shook my head and focused on now. And right now I needed to be strong for Tony. I sighed and slipped back into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, i must get this out of the way right NOW, because i have confused myself. chapter 1 was departure, chapter 2 was changing, chapter 3 giving up... finally, chapter 4 return, chapter 5 was nightmares and reality. I'm so sorry just realized it now. Now this is chapter 6 too late. so now let us continue!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Too Late

Third POV

Edward threw everything and anything he could get his hands on in his hotel room. How could he be so stupid?! Why did he even leave in the first place? Oh right, in a pitiful attempt to protect Bella and let her have a normal life. And now she did... as the girlfriend of Tony Stark. She was living a normal life and yet she wasn't. It was normal because she didn't have any vampires hassling her around and she could do normal things like everyone else. Yet it wasn't normal, because she was a multi-millionaire's girlfriend who just happened to be Iron Man. And his worst enemy has come back and wants Bella. But she was happy. He knew he'd eventually have to let her go, but not this way. He wanted her to tell him that she no longer wanted him, not see her with someone else. He sighed and sunk on his bed realizing that he was too late.

Tony laid next to Bella and smiled to himself. They finally fallen back into their usual routine. Bella and Tony would always joke around and she'd end up spending the night. She would either end up in her room that she uses when she stays or his room. Sometimes even the couch, wherever she was last when she fall asleep is where she'd wake up. Sometimes if he was still awake, he'd carry her to her room. Whichever came first. So he smiled to himself knowing that he had fixed things back up with her. Though not exactly the way he wanted. He smiled wider to himself and hatched himself a plan for his apology to Bella.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she realized that Tony was missing. She got up and ran down the stairs then paused. She stared once again into the eyes of her classmates and the ones of people who she once wanted to join. She looked around frantically, looking for Tony when she saw Pepper.

"Pepper, what's going on" Bella asked coming down the stairs one at a time.

"Well since yesterday was a failure, we'd figure we'd do it again today. Especially since it's Saturday" she explained

"And I get to be in a race" Tony exclaimed appearing from the kitchen in a red track suit. Bella sighed in relief and shook her head. Relax Bella. Tony's okay, she thought to herself, being silly as usual but okay. "I got you some Lucky Charms"

"Thanks, Tony" she said walking into the kitchen uncomfortable because of all the stares that we're on her. She snagged the cereal bowl off the counter and started eating. Tony stared at Bella and cocked his head to the side, when he realized what was wrong.

"Okay! Who wants to go downstairs to my workshop? Before you say no, I should let you know there are flame throwers down there" Tony asked. Everyone ran downstairs except for the Cullens, Bella, Pepper and Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark-"

"Calm down Bells, there aren't any flame throwers downstairs" Tony lied smoothly

"Because I got rid of them" Pepper said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"YOU DID WHAT" Tony screamed

"You heard me Tony" Pepper said walking downstairs

"VIRGINIA 'PEPPER' POTTS, DON'T DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" Tony screamed following her. Bella looked away giggling and stared at the ceiling trying to control her laughter.

"Bella" Edward said "We need to talk"

"Yes" she said at him. Bella knew she was going to have to discuss what was going on between them and she was going to have to face the facts. She loved Edward… in a way, but she loved Tony more. She was going to have to let him know that and Edward was going to have to accept that one way or another. "What's up"

"So, you and the millionaire" Emmett said cracking a joke.

"No" Bella said "Me and the _multi_-millionaire"

"I didn't you know you went for the rich type" Rosalie joked

"I don't" Bella laughed

"Oh, so you go for the rich superhero type" she said

"No, Tony's a great guy. He's makes me laugh, not all that over protective and can be a wee bit nuts" she admitted smiling.

"Well he seems like an excellent guy" Carlisle said

"Glad I have your approval, dad" Bella joked and he laughed

"I never said you had my approval" he said

"Why not? Charlie loves him" she said

"He does" they asked

"Yup" she said

"whoa" Alice said

"yeah" Bella said "It was seriously weird"

"Yeah, it took forever for Charlie to like Edward" Emmett said

"Emmett, Charlie never liked me" Edward said

"Oh yeah" he said and the girls giggled.

"Don't take it personally. Tony bribed Charlie into liking him" Bella said

"How'd he do that" Jasper asked

"Cause I roll with the Air Force" They looked over to see Rhodey walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Rhodey" she said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Dude, you work at the Air Force" Emmett asked

"Look outside the window" the Cullens looked outside and gasped.

"Is that Air Force 1" Rosalie squealed jumping up and down.

"Yup" Rhodey said and she squealed again.

"wow, you made Rose squeal _and_ jump and down at the same time? You are my hero" Bella said

"I know. Which reminds me" Rhodey held up the keys to Air Force 1 in front of her "I did promise you could pilot Air Force 1"

Bella reached for the keys, but Rhodey moved and she fell face forward.

"RHODEY" she screamed and he busted out laughing. "YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"_Ms. Swan?! Are you alright_" Jarvis asked worried

"No, I'm not Jarvis" she answered

"_I'll get Mr. Stark" _Jarvis said _"Was that really necessary, Mr. Rhodes"_

"No. But it was pretty funny" he said between laughs

"_I'll get Mr. Stark"_ said the weary AI. Tony had given, Jarvis feelings and self preservation to understand others. Jarvis has a special spot for Pepper and Bella, not because they were girls but because they were the most sensible out of the group.

Down in the workshop Tony was still yelling at Pepper.

"Calm down, Tony. I put them in storage" she said rolling her eyes

"But why" he whined

"So you won't burn the house down" she said

"I would never burn down the house" he said. Pepper looked at him skeptically "On purpose"

"_Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, we have a problem" _Jarvis said

"what happened" Pepper asked. Jarvis brought down a screen and replayed the scene that happened upstairs.

"Oh for the love of" Tony groaned "RHODEY" Tony and Pepper trudged the stairs with the classmates behind them. Tony walked over to Bella and picked her up.

"Hey" Bella protested

"We leave you alone for a few minutes and Bella ends up on the floor" Pepper said shaking her head.

"He did it" Emmett said pointing to Rhodey

"Hey"

"You did" Emmett pointed out. Rhodey shrugged and just smiled.

"I did. But man was it funny' he laughed

"Not really" Bella called out from the couch.

"That's because you were the one who ended up on the floor" he said

"wonder why" she muttered and Tony chuckled.

"You okay" he asked

"Yeah. My head hurts a little" she said

"_Should I call the doctor"_ Jarvis asked

"Actually I'm a doctor" Carlisle said

"Great, so he will check you out and make sure you're okay cause I gotta go" Tony said hopping off the couch. Bella got up and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you know what's going on with him" Bella whispered to Edward. He shook his head and she sighed "He's not normally this crazy"

"So he _is _crazy" Edward asked

"Not crazy as in he needs to go to Sheppard Pratt crazy. But yes, he is" Bella said

"Wow" Edward said

"Yup, but he is Tony. And Tony will be Tony" Bell sighed

"Okay, Bells have you seen my racing helmet? Never mind! I found it" Tony said running back into the kitchen with his racing helmet in one hand. He ran to the fridge and downed a Monster energy drink.

"Tony! What is wrong with you" Bella asked

"Nothing! Did doc check you out" he asked

"no. Because I said-"

"I know what you said. I just didn't listen" tony said. Bella and Edward stared at him and gave him a 'WTF' look and he smiled "Okay, I gotta go, but I'm missing something… CAR KEYS" Tony turned around and sprinted to his room. He came back and headed straight for the door.

"Tony, come here" Bella ordered. Tony turned around and ran back.

"Yeah" he said jumping up and down.

"Did you put extra sugar in his charms" she asked

"No" he said. Bella looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye and he shook his head slightly.

"Okay, you're free to go" Bella said

"Alright bye" he said and ran towards the door when he turned around. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Tony grabbed Bella and dipped her and kissed her. He stood her up and smiled pleased.

"But-what… you-I what" she stuttered

"I know. I'm so amazing I scare myself" he said cockily

"Wait what" she said

"Love you too, baby' he said kissed her cheek and ran "See you guys at the race track bye" They listened to the screeching of tires disappear.

"what just happened" Pepper asked

"I don't know Peps" Rhodey said

"why is it that I can _date_ him, but I can't _understand_ him" Bella asked

"_It's alright Ms. Swan. No one understands him"_ Jarvis said

"Well as long as I'm not the only one. Thanks Jarvis" she said

"_You're quite welcome"_ he said

"I'd better get dressed" she sighed

"I'll help. You may live in Cali know, but you're still Bella" Alice said

"Actually. I now know how to dress myself in a way you call proper thanks to Pepper forcing it down my throat" Bella said

"I'll b the judge of that! Let's go" Alice said grabbing Bella and sprinting up the stairs "Come on Rose". They dashed up the stairs when Alice went left, until Bella stopped her.

"this way" Bella said steering her to the right.

"so why did you come downstairs that way" Alice asked curiously

"I'll explain later. Come on" Bella said dragging them to her room. Once they were inside, Alice locked the door.

"Okay. if this is your room, whose room did you come from" Alice asked

"Tony's room" Bella sighed

"BELLA" Alice and Rosalie shrieked

"Calm down you two! We didn't do anything. We were just joking around and we fell asleep there"

"Oh, as long as you didn't do anything drastic" Alice said "Now let's see your closet'

"Fine, but just know Tony and Pepper did my closet" Bella said pointing to the double doors. Alice opened the doors and gasped. The closet was just as big as her's.

"This is your closet?! This more like heaven" Alice said breathless

"Geez Alice, it's just a closet" Bella sighed

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, Bella Swan" Alice threatened. Bella shrank back and moved to hide behind Rosalie causing Rosalie to snicker.

"Just get her an outfit Alice" Rosalie ordered. Alice stopped glaring at Bella and went back to finding an outfit.

Several minutes later, Alice finally settled for an outfit. It was a light blue tank top with black skinny jeans. After a big debate between Alice and Bella -with Rosalie laughing the entire time- had finally decided on black ballet flats. Rosalie decided to suggest throwing in a black cropped jacket to wear that completed the outfit perfectly. They walked down the stairs to go catch up with the others.

"Okay, can I _please_ ride in Air Force 1, Rhodey? Please" Bella begged

"Alright, you can" Rhodey shrugged

"Yay! Thanks Rhodey"

"You're welcome Bells" he said "So who else wants to ride in Air Force 1"

Everyone raised their hands and they all piled up into Air Force 1. It's a good thing that's huge and could fit everyone. Rosalie was pretty much bouncing up and down in her seat, making Emmett look like the adult for once.

They reached the race track in a few minutes top. Tony saw them and smiled. He talked to a few people then ran over towards them.

"Hey guys" he said bouncing

"Tony, did you have any extra sugar" Bella asked

"Grrr! No, Bella, I did not have any extra sugar" Tony groaned "Can't I be naturally happy"

"Yes, when you're not as crazy as you are today" said Bella

"How do I seem crazier than any other day" he demanded

"Well, you start screaming about flame throwers, run around in your track suit and you're acting Sheppard Pratt crazy" Bella said

"Whoa, I'm Sheppard Pratt crazy today" Tony asked and she nodded "Man, that's crazy"

"No, _you're _crazy" Bella said

"but you love me" he said

"That I do" she said. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I gotta go. I'll see you after the race" he said and she nodded "Good. See ya"

"bye" she said kissing his cheek "Wear your helmet"

He put his helmet on and slapped it. He turned around and ran into a wall. He hopped u and gave Bella two thumbs up. He is sooo Sheppard Pratt crazy today, she thought to herself. Bella walked up the stands and joined the others, then the race started.

A Half Hour Later…

So far the race was going great and Tony was in the lead. When all of a sudden, Tony stuck his hand out and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone" said the announcer "Tony's giving us the okay to pull out the surprise for Bella"

"Pepper"

"I swear I don't know Bella" Pepper said

"Same here" Rhodey said. They looked on the screen where a message popped up:

_Bella, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and please forgive me. Please be my Valentine? And please don't send me to Sheppard Pratt!_

"Tell me he did _not_ do that" Bella said shaking her head.

"So what do ya say Bells? You forgive old Tony and promise not to send him to Sheppard Pratt" asked the announcer

"It's all good" I yelled

"Alright everyone, she forgives him! And he's not going to Sheppard Pratt" the announcer cheered. There were a couple of cheers and whoops, when he spoke again "Alright guys now back to the-hey wait a minute? What's that guy doing on the track"

Everyone turned to see a man with glowing yellow rope lash in his hands. He was bare chest and had a energy source in the middle. He lifted one of the yellow lashes and extended towards the track. He raised his hand and struck it at Tony's car.

"Tony"


	7. Chapter 7

**okay you guys have waited long enough! we will now see if tony lives and kicks whiplash's sorry butt! also, whose ready for the movie?!!?!?!!?**

* * *

Chapter 7 It Is On

_Previously on 'All is Fair in love and War'_

_Everyone turned to see a man with glowing yellow rope lash in his hands. He was bare chest and had a energy source in the middle. He lifted one of the yellow lashes and extended towards the track. He raised his hand and struck it at Tony's car._

"_Tony" _

B POV

I watched in horror as Tony's race car do several flips in the air and a few more flips on the ground till it finally came to a stop. Everyone was on their feet waiting for any sign to confirm Tony was okay. When a hand came out of the window. I sighed in relief as Tony crawled out of the window dragging a weird box with him.

"What is that" Edward asked

"The box or that man" I asked

"Both" he said

"I don't know on either" I said

"I hope Tony's okay" he whispered

"So do I" I said. I watched as Tony placed the box on the ground and messed with a few latches. Then the box sprang forward and turned into armor. Then I realized that this was the Mark 4 Tony's been working on. It was like the regular Iron Man armor, but instead of being red and gold it was red and silver.

The man looked around the stadium, when his eyes feel on me. He lifted one of the ropes again and swung it in my direction. I gasped closing my eyes and then realized that it should have hit me by now. I opened my eyes and saw Tony standing in front of me holding the rope. He tossed the man into nearest area and turned to me.

"Bella, get out of here. Take the others too and I'll meet you all at home. Be careful" he warned me

"I will. You be careful too" I said. He nodded and took off his helmet real quick to kiss my forehead. I sighed and he pulled away to smile at me and put his helmet back on then left. I stared after him for a minute then ran to catch up with the others.

"Where's Tony' Rhodey asked me when I strapped myself in

"He staying behind. He said to go back to his place and he'll catch up with us when he's done"

"Okay. After you we get there I'm putting on the War Machine armor to go help" he said and I nodded. I tried to relax the rest of the flight, but failed miserably. We got home in record time and Rhodey went downstairs to the workshop to don on the War Machine armor. I followed him to make sure everything went okay.

I sat down behind the desk and put in the earpiece that connected to the armor, so we could be in touch in case of emergencies.

"_Ms. Swan are you alright"_ Jarvis asked me

"No, but I will be. Turn all systems on for War Machine on now"

"_All systems online for War Machine" _Jarvis said

"Good. Turn on all communications for War Machine and Mark 4"

"_All communications online for War Machine and Mark 4"_ he told me

"Okay. Get ready Rhodey" I said

"Ready to go Bells" he called out

"Alright. Standby" I called. He gave me a thumbs up and I gave him one back. I flicked the switch that put up a screen blocking me from Rhodey.

"Jarvis, suit up Rhodey" I told Jarvis

"_Suiting up Mr. Rhodes"_ he told me. I nodded and watched as metal arms came out and put him into the War Machine armor. I had to admit, out of all the armors the War Machine was my least favorite. It was all black and had guns on the back. Well it _is _called the War Machine.

After Rhodey was all suited up and flicked down the screen. I walked around and Rhodey took off his helmet to talk to me cause he knew the War Machine's voice scared me.

"I'm gonna head off to go find Tony. You're gonna be okay" he asked

"Of course. I'll have Jarvis keep me company" I said

"Okay" he said "That reminds me. After I leave Jarvis, put the place on lockdown"

"I just said I'd be fine" I sighed "Besides, if something happens I'll be on communications with you guys. Plus I know how to work one of the suits" I shook my head remembering the time Tony had forced me into learning how to work one of the suits in case of an emergency.

"He did didn't he" Rhodey said. I just nodded instead of saying anything. "You may wanna have the others leave"

"I most likely should" I said nodding vaguely

"I'd better go. Be careful" he warned me. I sighed and nodded, instead of complaining. He nodded to me before he put on his helmet and turned to leave. He walked over to the shute and then he was gone.

I walked back over to the desk and made sure things were running properly before turning on the communication system.

"War Machine come in" I said into the ear piece

"War Machine here" Rhodey voice said

"Mark 4 come in" I said praying that the only voice I wanted to here would answer.

"You know, we should really give this one a name" I sighed in relief as Tony's voice answered me.

"Amazing. Some whack job attacks you and you wanna name your new armor" Rhodey joked

"Well, it's part of the family now, so it needs a name" Tony replied

"Good Lord, Tony. You're talking about it as if it's a person instead of armor" Rhodey sighed

"Will you two quit it" I said

"Yes ma'am" they said at the same time. I resisted the urge to laugh at their childness and shook my head.

"Listen will you two focus" I asked

"Okay, we're focused" Rhodey said

"Totally focused baby" Tony said

"Riiiight" I said rolling my eyes "hurry up and track down this guy and come home fast"

"Will do" Rhodey told me

"You got it baby" Tony said "Mark 4 out"

"War Machine out" Rhodey said

"Alright" I left in the ear piece and walked upstairs. I was once again meet with the eyes of my old classmates and I took a deep breath. "Tony and Rhodey are gonna be a while"

"Oh, we can wait" Jessica said most likely eager to take back whatever piece of gossip she could.

"Actually, they were headed somewhere near the mid-Atlantic. And I'm supposed to put the house on lock down. Sorry" I said

"You sure, Bella. We haven't seen you in a while and we should catch up" Lauren said in her usual snotty nasal voice "Come on, Bella. Dish us the dirt"

"As much as I love to, there's nothing to dish, kay? Besides I have to stay on look out for Tony and Rhodey in case of emergencies"

"Geez, Bella. You sound more like his mom than his girlfriend" Lauren sniffed. I ignored the comment and turned to Pepper. I saw the concern in her eyes since she could see that Lauren was seriously annoying me. I smiled back at her glad that Lauren had realized that I no longer was paying attention to her. Or so I thought… " I mean that is what he has his mom for anyways"

"Actually no he doesn't. His mother died when he was a child" I said turning towards her "His father died too in case you're wondering" I turned back around and locked myself down in the workshop. I sat back down behind the desk again and fiddled around with a few trinkets. I heard the door open but I didn't acknowledge who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I decided to look up. I smiled when I saw it was Pepper.

"Hey. You okay" she asked

"Yeah. You know she was like that before" I said

"She seems like it" pepper said "anyways, I came to say bye before we left"

"You guys are leaving" I asked

"Yeah. After you left, your teacher Mr. Banner yelled at her and said that they were leaving. Though he wants you to come upstairs so she can apologize to you first"

"I guess I'd better come upstairs huh"

"That be best" she smirked. I sighed and hopped up off my seat and we walked upstairs. I saw Lauren talking to Mr. Banner and then she looked at me. Well in truth she glared at me, but I was too exhausted to care.

"Bella, I believe Lauren has something she has something to say to you" he told me

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine" I shrugged. Mr. Banner looked at me cautiously and then turned towards the door to leave. I sighed and almost didn't realize Esme walking towards me. She gave me that old motherly smile she always gave me and I smiled back. She gave me a hug and reassured me everything would be fine. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Well we'd better be leaving" Mr. Banner said opening the door revealing a man dressed in a military uniform.

"Can I help you" Pepper asked

"Yes. I assume Mr. Stark lives here" he said

"Yes. I'm Virginia Potts, his personal assistant. Come in" Pepper said in her professional voice. He walked in and looked at the scene around him.

"My name is Lieutenant Cole Jackson. You must be Ms. Isabella Swan" he said

"Yes I am. How can we help you" I asked

"I have some information on the man that attacked you" he said

"I really don't think that Mr. Stark would approve of you telling this information to her" Pepper said protectively

"I wouldn't" We looked towards the door and I was shocked to see Tony and Rhodey.

"Tony, what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were near the mid-Atlantic" I asked walking towards them. Tony turned his face away from me and hesitated before answering. I walked closer before realizing there was a cut coming down his left cheek. "What happened"

"Nothing, really" Tony assured me. I ran my finger down the cut and sighed. I looked away from the cut and at Tony. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're hopeless" I muttered. He chuckled and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me but not too tightly since he was still wearing the Mark 4 suit.

"I wasn't planning on sharing the information with her. I was simply wondering if I could leave this here with my contact information with her instead" he said "But since you're here we can talk instead"

"yes, of course. Perhaps in my workshop" Tony suggested

"Yes of course. Ms. Swan can come is that's alright with you and Mr. Stark of course" he asked. I looked up at Tony who hesitated for a moment and looked at me.

"Would you like to come" he asked hoping I'd say no. I just shrugged and looked at him questioningly. "If you'll follow us downstairs. Err, Pepper"

"Already taken care of" she said ushering the others out "I should be back in a few minutes"

We walked downstairs and I sat down behind the desk and motioned for Lieutenant Jackson to follow me.

"Jarvis, can you get me and Rhodey out of the armor" Tony asked

"_Of course, Mr. Stark"_ Jarvis said

We stood behind the desk and Lieutenant Jackson watched in amazement as Jarvis took off the armor. I on the other hand-who had seen it time to time and had to experience it- was fiddling with the ear piece I had taken out of my ear. I kept playing with it until I was being lifted out of my chair. I looked up startled to see Tony sitting in my seat now and he set me in his lap. Rhodey leaned on the desk and looked at the door. As if on cue Pepper walked in and perched on the desk next to Rhodey.

"Okay, what's up" she asked

"As you know Obadiah Stane has returned and has been asking for Ms. Swan" he said and I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat. Tony rubbed my back and I tried to relax "You know Ms. Swan, you can leave if you want"

"I'm fine" I said. He looked at me unsure and sighed.

"Well, it looks like he's hired the man who attacked you. He goes by the name of 'Whiplash'" he said

"So what about this 'Whiplash'" Rhodey asked

"So far from what we've heard from Stane, all he seems to want is Ms. Swan. So Whiplash must be after her as well" he said

"Do you know what his any other motive" Tony asked

"So far from what we've heard no" he said

"Listen Lieutenant Jackson-"

"Call me Cole"

"Cole, we need to know why Whiplash is working with Stane and why they want Bella" Pepper said

"I'm not sure" he said running his hand through his short auburn hair "But I'd figure I'd tell you what I do know"

"Well, we appreciate it Cole" Tony said

"Thanks. If there's anything I can do, you let me know" he said

"Of course. Thank you" Rhodey said. "Pepper and I will show you the way out" He nodded and threw a smile at me and Tony and then left. Tony and his hand down his face and winced.

"Are you okay" I asked checking his cut right away

"Yeah, I just forgot it was there that's all' he said "Now stop worrying, Bella. I'm fine"

"If you say so" I said. I ghosted my finger over the cut and sighed. He caught my hand in his and just stared at it. Then he stood up and carried me upstairs. "I have two legs you know"

"Really? I thought you just had those to make you look even more adorable, but oh well" he joked. I rolled my eyes and let him carry me upstairs. He sat us on the sofa and turned on the TV. "So how was your day" I looked up at his stunned and gave him a 'WTF" look and he just smirked.

"Oh you know the usual. Watching you almost get killed… _again_" I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it" he said smiling. I sighed and smiled at him. I turned towards the TV to see him stop at S_pongeBob Squarepants._ I tried to snatch the remote but he held it over his head and kept the remote away from me. Out of all the things we fight over, watching _SpongeBob Squarepants_ was one of them.

"Come on Tony! I hate SpongeBob" I whined "He's stupid"

"He is not" he said

"Yeah he is! Now give me the remote" I said. I looked at him and pouted. He stared at my face for a while before answering.

"How can I say no when you look like that" he said and I smiled "Oh yeah, like this! NO"

"_If you want my opinion, SpongeBob is annoying"_ Jarvis said

"Ha"

"Who asked you" he said

"_Well to be honest, he is pretty stupid. And would it kill Patrick to put a shirt on and Squidward to put on some pants?! If Mr. Krabs can do it so can they"_ Jarvisprotested. I laughed cause he did make sense _"But that's beside the point. I know something that we'd both enjoy" _ we considered it for a moment then smiled. The only kid show that Jarvis enjoys watching with us is _Adventure Time with Finn & Jake. _Tony flipped to Cartoon Network and true to his word was the beginning of _Finn & Jake_. I snuggled into the couch and smiled seeing as how we didn't miss anything.

Half an hour later we were in a laughing fit. Jarvis included. Well can you blame us? It's _Adventure Time with Finn & Jake_? Who doesn't love this show? We were about to turn away when _Johnny Test _came on so we stayed there and watched Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary do crazy stuff. Afterwards the _Misadventures of Flapjack_ came on and there is now way we were watching that. Tony flipped back to Nickelodeon to see _the Penguins of Madagascar_ come on. I swear anything that includes action, stunts, or anything that blows up and he'll watch it.

I sighed and decided it was time for me to go to bed. I got up and sighed.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I said

"You're going home" Tony asked

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to drive tired and end up in a car crash" I said sarcastically.

"As long as you aren't drunk or high" he joked. I rolled my eyes and started to climb up the stairs. Before I could make it to the first one, Tony's arm came around my waist and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry. That was mean. Forgive me"

"when do I not" I sighed. He kissed my forehead and I climbed u the stairs.

"Hey" I turned around and saw him look at me nervously

"So you aren't gonna send me to Sheppard Pratt right" he asked. I laughed and he laughed with me.

"No you aren't' I giggled "Goodnight"

"Night" I walked over to my bed and flopped on it. I realized that I should most likely change into my pajamas but really didn't feel like. Then my phone buzzed. I reached over to lamp desk and picked it up. I was surprised to see it was Alice.

_Bella,_

_Change your clothes before I come and do it for u,_

_-Alice_

I sighed. How is it that I haven't seen her in months, but she can still terrify the crap out of me. I got up and grabbed my pajama heading to the bathroom to change. After I was done my phone buzzed again.

_Thank you_

I sighed and turned my light off and went to sleep.

* * *

**tony's alive! yay!!!! and alice is still a very demanding little pixie, but we love her! XD review and tell me what'cha think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, tony is alive and well. and jarvis likes adventure time with finn nad jake and johnny test! is jarvis the best ai or what?! i got this chapter idea from the iron man 2 commercial which I can not wait for at all! i already bought and read the novelization for it in TWO DAYS! i feel so proud :) before er continue, who likes doughnuts?! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 Armies, Protection and Doughnuts

T POV

I watched as Bella climbed up the stairs to go to bed and sighed. I should most likely be heading off to bed as well, but I couldn't think. My mind kept going over what Cole had told us. Maybe I should send Bella off to a S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, just in case. Seriously, today was way too close and I can never take that chance with her. I sighed conflicted, yet again. This shouldn't have been so complicated, but then again life was _always_ complicated. Especially when it came down to that wonderful thing we call love. Though I had to admit, loving Bella was pretty easy at times.

I mean, we got along so easily that it was effortless. I had been in several relationships before but none of them lasted for more than a day or two. It was always one girl after the next, but it's different with Bella. At first she pretty much didn't acknowledge the fact that I was flirting with her, much to my annoyance. Then when I came straight out right with it, she smiled at me and said she wasn't interested. She admitted that she _knew _I liked her and that she _still_ let me do it. I have to admit I was stunned. She was pretty good and I mean seriously good. During that week, Bella had started to finally give in and actually flirted back with me. I didn't know whether or not she was tricking me, but after a while she really started to show some feelings for me.

And that's when we started to date. Every other month we'd end breaking up and hooking back up again. Usually we'd fight over stupid stuff, but this time I had gone too far. I still couldn't believe that I had told Bella I didn't want her in my life. That was the most _stupidest _thing I could do in all my life! I sighed. I really needed to get some sleep now, but I couldn't. So I flopped back on the couch and flipped through channels again.

I must have fell asleep cause the next thing I know, something soft and fluffy was whacking me in the face. I sat up with a start and saw Bella holding a pillow in her pajamas.

"Reason for whacking me with a pillow while I'm asleep" I asked

"Because we are going to be late for work! Come on" she said tossing the pillow at me and ran out the room.

"I really think you have a phobia of being late" I teased groggily. She walked back into my line of view and placed her hands on her hips. "What"

"Have you forgotten what today is" she demanded

"It's Sunday. The day where guys watch football, pig out on junk food, and not be bothered at all" he grumbled. Bella looked at me a little shocked and I swore I saw a twinge of sadness pass through her eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist "Sunday is when guys aren't bothered at all, except when it's by their beautiful girlfriends that are like perfect angels and-"

"Will you stop sucking up and just kiss me you nut" she said interrupting him. I smirked at her and pulled her closer to me.

"You're wish is my command" I said and kissed her lips sweetly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. She pulled away and stared at me happily.

"As much as I'd loved to kiss you all day, we seriously gotta go" she said "Since you've forgotten I'd better remind you. We have that meeting to go to which will most likely take all day, then we have to get ready for the evening gala tonight"

"Aw man! I don't wanna go" I whined

"Too bad cause you're going" she said "Besides, it just might be fun"

"Oh yeah, because going to another gala will be downright fun" I said sarcastically. She giggled and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible. She pulled away again and I pouted.

"Get over it" she said rolling her eyes "Now go shower up cause you smell"

"I do" I asked. I removed my arms from her waist to lift them in the air. I sniffed my armpits for a second and pulled away. "Ugh, you're right. I _do_ stink" I stared at her face and felt like laughing. Her face was twisted up in a disgusted look and her eyes were questioning my sanity. "Wanna sniff"

"Oh God! No" she said walking away.

"Oh come on! You know you wanna sniff" I said. Lifting my arms in the air.

"Anthony Edward Stark if you don't stop and take a shower this instant, I will never come near you again" she threatened darkly. I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped at her.

"You wouldn't" I whispered. She would never… would she?!

"Yes, I would. Now go" she said stepping aside. I made a beeline for the bathroom and hurried into the shower.

A few minutes later, I walked down stairs dressed and clean to see Bella dressed as well.

"Finally! It took you long enough" She complained

"Oh shut up" I said "What's for breakfast"

"Breakfast?! Tony, we don't have time for breakfast" she told me "We have to go. _Now_"

"Aw! But-"

"No buts! Now come on" she said. I sighed then came up with an idea.

"What if I told you we could go get some, oh I don't know. Doughnuts, perhaps before work with_out_ being late" I said. I knew she had a soft spot for doughnuts, especially the one with filling.

"Well, as long as we aren't late I don't see a problem" she said biting her lip. I smiled and she smiled back knowing I won.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See, I told you we could get the doughnuts fast" I laughed. Bella giggled uncontrollably. I had to admit that I never thought this would work, but now I couldn't help but laugh at the current place we were in. Bella was sitting in my lap with a box of donuts in her's. I had kept asking if she was comfortable, seeing as I was in the Iron Man armor and we were also in the big doughnut on top of the doughnut shop. What can I say? I mean I _am_ a multi-millionaire genius after all.

"I know! But I never thought it would include the Iron Man armor and eating in a doughnut" I looked at her through the sunglasses I was wearing and looked at her skeptically. "Okay, I didn't realize it included the Iron Man armor and eating in a doughnut at the _same _time"

"Well since you put it the way, I guess you do have a point" I said. She giggled again and leaned against my chest. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"So you see my point" she asked

"I guess so. But you should really expect more from me Bella. I mean seriously I'm-"

"A crazy smart guy with money who saves people in an iron suit" she joked

"Well I was going to say an extremely good looking guy with an amazingly beautiful girlfriend, but that pretty much sums it up" I said slyly. She giggled again and turned to look at me.

"You are absolutely insane" she said

"but that's one of the many things you love about me" I said

"Point taken" she said holding my face between her small hands. She leaned forward then pulled away.

"What" I asked

"When was the last time you shaved" she asked

"Um, two days ago I guess" I said "Why"

"Because I want to kiss you with_out _getting scratched by your stubble" she teased

"But I wanna grow a beard" I whined "Besides don't you like it"

"Ummm. Let me think about it after my kiss" she teased

"Yes ma'am" I said leaning forward about to kiss her, but unfortunately was interrupted.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON WHY YOU GUYS ARE UP THERE" we looked down to see Pepper fuming . I was surprised that Bella's old class mates weren't with her. They must be with Rhodey since he isn't here. How much longer would they be here for anyway?

"We're up here enjoying doughnuts and we liked to continue please" I yelled at her. Bella went into a fit of giggles again.

"I don't care! You come down know" she shouted

"You didn't say please" I sang. By this point Bella was shaking with laughter and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sir" I looked away from Pepper and groaned. There was Cole and in front of him was General Nick Fury. That guy always knew how to bug me senseless. Truthfully he knew how to bug everyone senseless. He was worse than Pepper. And apparently, yes that _is _possible. "Will you please come out the doughnut"

"Um, no" I said

"Come out of the doughnut or else we'll have to remove you"

"You and what army" I challenged. He smiled at me smugly and motioned behind him. I looked behind him and groaned. There was an army. Perfect. Bella laughed and swung her legs over then stood up.

"Come on" she said holding her hand out for me. I took it then swung her into my arms and jumped. Of course I turned on the engine boosters and we landed safely, but for some reason Bella _still_ felt the reason to scream. I seriously thought she'd be used to this by now and the fact that he wasn't made me grin. After I set Bella down she slapped me in the back of my head.

"OW! What was that for" I asked rubbing the spot she just slapped.

"That was for the picking me up and jumping without warning. And the little smile of yours that followed" she said

"You should be used to it by now, you big baby" I teased

"Hey Peps want some doughnuts" she asked

"NO! Those are MY doughnuts" I said snatching the box from her. She laughed and smiled at me teasingly.

"Oh don't be such a wimp. They're just doughnuts you big baby" she mocked

"Oh shut up" I said. She laughed again and I rolled my eyes.

"Aw. Are you made at me" she said in a tone as if I was a toddler.

"Keep talking and sees what happens" I said

"Oh, I'm soo scared" she mocked sarcastically

"Whatever" I grumbled. She flashed me her award winning smile and I smiled back.

"Stark"

"There had better be a good reason why you're here. Cause I was seriously having a good morning" I complained

"Yes, there is. It's about Stane" Fury told me

"You find out some new information" I asked Cole hopefully

"No unfortunately" he said shaking his head

"So what's going on" I asked

"I'm not sure. Fury just told me to get ready and find you and Bella" he said

"What are you up to Fury" I asked "And what does it have to do with Stane"

"I have an idea" Fury said "Maybe since Stane keeps asking about Bella so much maybe we should have her talk to him"

"WHAT" we all screamed

"Have you gone mad" Pepper yelled

"What is the matter with you Fury" Cole demanded. I looked over at Bella who was standing frozen in shock. I walked over to her and grasped her shoulder.

"Bella. Bella baby please say _something_" I pleaded. I tuned out Cole and Pepper yelling at Fury along with his comments. Did he not understand what she was going through?! Or was he extremely that stupid?

"Listen I just think that-"

"No" Bella said interrupting Fury. He looked at her disbelieving and she shook her head "I'm not doing. You'll just have to find another way to do it, but I will _not_ do it"

"There you have it. She won't do it, now find another way" I snapped

"Tony, I am so sorry I had no idea. I swear"

"It's okay Cole" I said

"Pepper we'll see you at the office" I said. She nodded her head and walked towards Bella and took the doughnut box. She rubbed Bella's back and she smiled tightly at her. She looked at me worriedly and I nodded at her. She sighed and then walked away. I hurried and put my helmet on and took off. Bella buried her face in my chest mumbling incoherently. Great. Note to self: kill Fury next time I see him. And make sure it is _soon_.

As soon as we reached Stark International I didn't hesitate in my run to my office. I did _not _want anyone to see Bella in her current state and start asking questions. I still couldn't believe Fury asked her that! I mean seriously? Could this guy _be _anymore heartless?!

Once we got in my office I sat Bella down in a chair and stripped out of the armor and sighed. I turned towards her to see her swaying back and forth in the swirling chair. I walked over to her and perched on the desk in front of her. She kept swaying back and forth for a while when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby unless you want me to lose my mind, please stop and say something" I asked. She blinked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about" I gaped at her stunned. Just a few minutes ago she was frozen as stone and now she was content trying to make small talk?! Man, this day was really getting me confused.

"Are you feeling okay" I asked

"I'm fine and you"

"Really confused. Bella, you we're just frozen solid a few minutes ago and now you act as if it didn't happen. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay and not upset but I am confused by the sudden mood change" I explained. She sighed and stood up so that we were eye level.

"Tony, I'll admit I was in shock but after a while I realized I shouldn't worry. I said no and no means no. Hopefully he'll realize that and find another way to do it. Besides, if he tried something I have you to protect me" she said smiling. I smiled back at her realizing how strongly she was taking this. I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. Bella pulled away much too quick for me and I pouted. She laughed at me and I was glad that she was happy.

"Oh get over it. Besides I want the rest of those doughnuts" she said

"You're picking _doughnuts_ over _me _" I asked incredulously.

"Calm down. If I don't get those doughnuts Pepper will eat them all. Besides, I can kiss you anytime I want" she said annunciating each word slowly the kissed me quickly. She pulled away from me before I could kiss back when an idea formed in my head.

"You got a point. So you go and get those doughnuts and I will see you afterwards" I said dragging her towards the door. I opened the door and pushed her out when she turned around really quick.

"First I want to go get the doughnuts from Pepper and you complain about me leaving you. Now you're shooing me off? What are you up to" she asked

"Nothing, baby I swear" I lied smiling. She scrutinized my face and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously I'm fine! Why would you think that I was up to something"

"Because the last time you said you were fine and weren't up to something I got a message on the message board at the race track asking me to be your Valentine and not to send you to Sheppard Pratt. Then we took the Iron man armor for doughnuts. And if you haven't noticed you are anything but normal, so you saying you're just 'fine' means you're up to something" she explained.

"Okay, I am up to something" I laughed "But I'm not telling you because it's a surprise"

"Tony you know I hate surprises" she growled at me

"Have you heard yourself growl? It's really a turn on" I said. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled slightly

"Seriously Tony-"

"Don't worry. I won't spend too much money" I told her

"But you will be spending money on me" she pointed out. I sighed and scratched my head. Man could she be difficult.

"Bella" I said. She looked up at me stubbornly and I smirked. "Get over it" I leaned down and kissed her softly. I pulled away from her to see her face was less stubborn and was more impassive.

"fine. But spend over $100 and you're dead Tony Stark" she threatened

"You know that's a turn on too you know" I told her. She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Tony" she said

"I won't" I promised

"Anthony" Oh crap. She only called me by my first time when she is dead serious.

"Bella, I swear to the almighty Jesus Christ I will not spend over $100 on you' I swore. She lightened up a little and smiled.

"Thank you" she said and kissed my cheek "I'll see you later, kay"

"Okay" I watched as she walked away until she was gone. I walked back into my office and grabbed my phone. I had a few calls to make.

* * *

**who wants doughnuts now?! i know i sure do! maybe if you review i'lll send you some.... yuuuuummmm...... doughnuts**


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm baaaack!!!! i'm sorry i havent been here, i've been working on some other stories, but now i am back ! so let's continue**

* * *

Chapter 9 Alone time is Fun time

T POV

I paced around my office waiting impatiently for Bella. I had everything and place and there would be some people coming over to check. I sighed and walked into Bella's office and growled when I realized she wasn't there. I decided to go see if she was still in her meeting, knowing she most likely would be. I ran down the hallway and paused outside her door. I sighed impatiently as I realized that I was right and she was still in her meeting.

I leaned against the doorframe and watched her. I had now just noticed that she was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a red tie. Over that was a short black dress and a pair of black heels. I had to admit, I had the most beautiful girl all to myself.

She looked away from the screen projector and caught me staring at her. She smiled and I winked at her. She rolled her eyes but I could see her smile raise a little bit higher. Bella turned away from me and went back to her discussion. I walked back and forth sighing every now and then. When a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and smiled realizing it was Bella.

"Took you long enough" I complained

"Well excuse me" she joked offensively

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding" I said "Now let's go" I didn't give her time to answer. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway back to her office. I ignored her complaints and the stares we got from some of the employees, halfway at her office.

Just as we made the turn for her office I saw some of the guys who were making some last minute adjustments come out. I stopped and quickly covered her eyes smiling as she let out a little yelp.

"What is going on Tony" she demanded

"Nothing! Everything's fine" I said watching as they ran off in the opposite direction. I started walking-still covering her eyes- into her office and shut the door behind us. "Okay, you ready"

"For what" she demanded

"Your surprise silly" I teased

"Ugh, fine. I'm ready"

"You don't sound ready"

"Tony"

"Okay, okay! Can't I have a little fun at my expense" I joked. She responded by taping her foot impatiently and I rolled my eyes. "You seriously have the patience of a two year old"

"You have the attention span of a two year old" she snapped. I shrugged because that was partially true. I uncovered her eyes and stepped back. She stared at the room in utter shock and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So… what'cha think" I asked hesitantly. She walked around and turned back to me then smiled.

"It's perfect" she said she gave me kiss on the cheek and hugged me "I love you"

"I love you too" i said kissing her forehead "Now come on. I got your favorite cheesecake and Pepper and Rhodey have taken care of the students"

"You thought of everything didn't you" she asked

"Yup" I smirked. She let out a laugh and sighed "What's wrong"

"Nothing. It's just that I wish we could stay this way forever"

"We could always go on an extended vacation" I teased

"Ha-ha. But seriously, just once it would be nice" she sighed sitting on the couch

"Is that a request" I asked sitting next to her

"More like a wish, but yeah it is I guess" she shrugged.

"Your wish is my command" i said kissing her forehead. She looked at me skeptically and shook her head. Tomorrow will be very interesting...

* * *

**so what is he up to know?! and who wants cheesecake?! and who saw the new movie?! cuz i know it wasn't me!!!! =( well at least not yet sadly. i wanted to cry when my mom said we couldn't go the day i had planned, but i will not give up! this i swear!!!! so anyways ignoring my el tigre moment, review!!!**


	10. AN

Okay guys, this isn't a chapter. But instead a thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! And those reviewers are:

Angel JJK

fightforpeace

EME94

Mz. Crazy

beertjes

bluefuzzykiwi

DaniCullen426

xxCSIloverxx

xx-BrittCullen-xx

Scribbler95

rockndasha

Hmm…

Maria Binger

Pinkpanda101

Jazzys-Confederate1861

bloomsky

Cassandra

Violetsareblue123

Sony Ninja

ellaryne

REDandBLACKlunerwolf

Kate

So thank you all for your wonderful reviews and keep it up! And for those of you who read this and don't review but like it… REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!

Thanks and much love for your support,

krazychick081595


	11. Chapter 1o

**holas everybody! i know you missed me and i missed you all! it took me a while to realize that i didn't update this chapter after i finished it, so that's a fail on my part DX but here's the new chapter! i kinda got this chap idea from when tony's trying to talk pepper into going to venice in iron man 2! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Venice

B POV

I woke up and screamed.

"Bella" I heard Tony call

"Tony? Where are you" I said getting out of my seat and ran towards his voice.

"Over here" I followed the sound of his voice, then paused when I found him. He smiled at me completely at ease with two plates in his hands. I gaped at him and he raised an eyebrow "What's wrong"

"We're on a plane heading God knows where"

"Venice"

"Excuse me"

"Venice. The plane is heading to Venice" he said and walked back towards where I had woken up at.

"Why" I asked

"Because you said you wanted to go on an extended vacation, so that's what we're doing"

"In Venice" I asked

"You don't like it"

"No, I love it! It's just that I really would have told me, instead of stealing me away on a plan to Venice" How did I even miss the fact that he got me on the plane? Everyone always did say I was a heavy sleeper...

"I wasn't expecting you up for another few hours truthfully" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Besides, what do the others think" I asked

"That we went away to a very important meeting"

"In Venice" I demanded

"Venice has problems too, ya know" he pouted. I smiled and kissed him.

"As much as I would love to go and spend time in Venice, we really need to go back" I said sweetly

"Uh… you sure? Venice doesn't have so many problems as there at home,_ meaning_ less time for me in the Iron Man armor" he asked wrapping his arms around me. "wouldn't that be a lovely break"

"Yeah, I guess. But I thought you loved being in the Iron Man armor" I asked

"I do. But I love you more" he said kissing my neck "Think about it. No Iron Man, no work, no nothing. Just you and me with a week to ourselves. Doesn't that sounds perfect"

"Tony, we could have just stayed at home"

"but if we stayed home, I would still have to go into the Iron Man armor"

"but that's who you are Tony" I pointed out "You are Iron Man; the suit and you are one. To take away the Iron Man armor would be giving yourself away. And that could be filed off as prostitution depending on what state were in. And we don't want that now, do we"

"guess not" he mumbled

"So why don't you tell the pilot to turn the plane around and take us back home"

"Well what do we tell the others"

"the meeting was cancelled and Venice is fine now" I said taking the plates from him and shooed him to the pilot's cabin. Sometimes I really wondered about what goes on in that genius head of his.

T POV

I walked into the pilot's cabin and they turned around to me.

"Is something the matter Mr. Stark" the captain asked

"Yeah. We gotta turn around" I said "Bella wants to go home"

"Okay sir" he said them turned away and back to the plane. As soon as I was out of sight, I ducked into the bathroom and took out the monitor. I pricked my finger with it and waited for the results. I placed my finger in my mouth and looked around making sure no one saw me do this. It vibrated in my hand and I looked at it. I cursed myself mentally as I saw it read 54%. This palladium was killing me. And as long as I get in that Iron Man armor, I'm going to keep dying every second I use it. I placed the monitor back deep in my pocket and walked back to Bella.

"Hey there" she smiled

"Huh? Oh hey" I said not fully paying attention.

"tony" I looked up at her and saw her frown. I quirked an eyebrow and she shook her head "I know you wanted to do something special for me and I really appreciate it. But now isn't the best time. Please tell me you understand"

"Yeah of course. I was really just looking forward to Venice, is all" I shrugged. She looked at me and the look was well… guilty. "It's fine really"

"Listen, how about after we get all of this stuff settled we go" she suggested

"Yeah I guess"

"Perk up. Your birthday's coming up" she smiled. I tried to pull a convincing smile, but by the look of her face it must've came out all wrong. The fact that this birthday might be my last was not something I was looking forward to. But maybe, just maybe…

"How about we skip my birthday party this year"

"You want to skip your birthday party" she asked confused

"Yeah. We could spend it alone somewhere special-"

"Say Venice" she asked. I cleared my throat and looked away. She leaned back in her seat then looked back at me annoyed. "Tony, as much as I want to spend time alone with you, we can't. You're a multi-millionaire super-hero"

"what does that have to do with anything" I asked

"It has everything to do with it! Tony I love you I really do, but you have to realize that I can't always spend time with you"

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around" I joked

"Tony"

"Why so serious" I said like the Joker from Batman. Just to make my point, I through in the laugh too.

"I'm serious Tony. You have responsibilities. Responsibilities that require you to be present in all times, not trying to convince me to go to Venice with you for the week" she contradicted

"I know that! I was just trying to get some alone time with you, since I can't at home" I sighed

"Well news flash, that can't happen! I mean it can, but not at your command Tony"

"I can try" I mumbled

"Ugh, you're impossible" she groaned getting up

"Thank you" I snapped

"You- forget it! Go change the arc reactor or something" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into a different section of the plane. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I most likely should change the arc reactor, but what was the point? Either way I was going to die. So I might as well have some fun with it.

* * *

**uh-oh! bella and tony are fighting! XO and worst of all, tony's dying of palladium! what is the world coming too! review and tell me what'cha thought of this chapter XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**okay i have to warn you before you read this so hear it goes: this is the saddest and most heart felt chapter i have written for this story ever. i am dead serious. i almost cried while i was writtening this and i'm still fighting back tears. read at own risk but know that i warned you. **

* * *

Chapter 11 Ignorance is Bliss

B POV  
After the whole episode back on the plane, Tony either is going out of his way deliberately or unconsciously being an asshole, which is pissing the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong, I understood the trip was a sweet gesture but we couldn't do that. Not now and he knew that. So know we sat in the car and he was acting like an idiotic child about it just because he didn't get his way. So I decided that I be the bigger person and apologize, hopefully avoiding a scene. But then again this was Tony and he loved causing scenes.

"Tony? Listen, I'm sorry about what happened on the plane-"

"Forget about it" he said waving a hand at me dismissively. I stared at him stunned. I was trying to apologize and he just waved me off?

"Tony, I'm trying to apologize" I explained

"Oh I know. And I said forget" he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye and then looked away. What the hell was his problem! I took a few deep breaths and looked up to see he was smirking "You okay there? You look like a tomato"

"Shut up" I hissed before sitting back against the seat.

"What got up your ass" he asked and I stared at him. He never talked to me like that before. What gotten into him? Maybe I hurt him more than I thought…

"Tony, I understand what you were trying to do, but we couldn't have. I really am sorry" I said

"For Christ's Cake Bella! I get it, you're sorry! Now can you please quit it" he snapped. I stared at him and turned my head to the window that way he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill. The whole entire ride to SI was quiet. He didn't even make an attempt to apologize to me. I couldn't believe that he was so angry over something so small as not letting him take me to Venice! As soon as the car stopped in front of SI, I practically ran to get out. I would have been inside quicker if Tony hadn't grabbed my arm. He looked at me and I saw the Tony I knew in his eyes. "What's wrong"

"You don't even know. Why should you even care anyways" I laughed bitterly. His face and tone grew hard but his eyes were painful.

"What are you talking about" he demanded

"Screw it, Tony. It's not even worth it" I said trying to pull my arm out of grasp but he refused to let go.

"Of course it's worth it. Everything that concerns you is worth it" he said. Turned to look at him and I saw the Tony that I knew again. I stared at him for a long moment and it looked like he was struggling with something.

"What's going on with you? And don't try to ass it off as nothing, I know you better than that. Is there something you aren't telling me" I asked softly. I saw pain flicker through his eyes and his face grew hard again.

"No" I stared at him dead in the eyes and he just looked at me. He lied to me. After he promised that he wouldn't, he lied straight to my face.

"You know what? Fine! Don't tell me" I huffed. I pulled away from and this time he let me. I ran inside Si holding back tears when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me frantically.

"Bella? What's wrong" he asked. I tried to find my voice to say I was fine but somehow ended up sobbing in his chest instead.

T POV  
I cursed myself mentally as I ran after Bella. How could I be so stupid. I was an ass to her all morning and she didn't deserve it all. I had to stop doing this to her. I would just have to find the strength to tell her the palladium was killing me, so that way we could go back to normal and she could help me. I needed her more than anything, so why the hell did I have to be an ass? I turned the corner then went back a couple of steps. I peeked around the corner to make sure I was seeing this correctly. Bella was in that Edward guy's arms crying. I leaned back against the wall and growled lowly. I had just chased my girlfriend into the arms of her ex-boyfriend. I sighed, this is what I get for being an asshole. My ears perked up when I heard her muffled squeal and peeked around the corner again. They were kissing. She was kissing him! I was that much of an asshole that she was going back to him. I was about to look away when I saw her push him away.

"Edward, what the fuck was that" she demanded angrily.

"I just thought that-"

"No. You weren't thinking at all. I told you we're done, I'm with Tony now"

"Bella, he just made you _cry_. What kind of boyfriend does that" he asked acidly. He had a point there. I had made her cry and not in a good way.

"All boyfriends! It's the circle of relationships, dammit. Even _you_ made me cry, Edward" she growled. She was defending me? Even after I was a complete ass to her she's still defending me.

"Bella-"

"Don't Edward. Tony may have made me cry, but I love him and he loves me. You had your chance, you blew it. Now grow up and get over it" she snapped before walking away. I couldn't believe it. After everything I did to her after we got back, she still loved me. I ran the other way to my office so that way I could apologize to Bella. She didn't deserve the crap I gave her and I was going to tell her that. I got to my office in record time and threw everything in there ignoring Pepper completely. I ran into Bella's office to see her sitting at the edge of her desk. She looked up and sighed. Before she could even say a word I was already across the room and kissing her sweetly.

"I am so sorry" I whispered against her lips "I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I was an asshole, I'm sorry I'm impossible, I'm sorry for all the dumb shit I've put you through. I love you, Bella I really do. You're my everything and anything. My angel, my heaven, my world, my life. I'm nothing without you and I swear to God I will never do anything to hurt you _**ever**_again, Bella. I'm an idiot and I really screw stuff up with you, but only cause I never loved anyone they way I love you. I love you so much that it scares the shit out of me whether or not I'll do the right thing or not, but I always end up hurting you. But baby I'm sorry and you mean everything to me. I love you"

B POV

By the end I was crying so hard I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. He smoothed my hair back and let me cry. I pulled away and he wiped my tears away so I could see him again.

"Bella, I know I did a lot of shitty stuff this morning and I know now is a horrible time to tell you but it can't wait any longer" he frowned and a few tears spilled over. Ever since I meet Tony, I never once saw him cry until now. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. The palladium is getting closer to my heart. Bella, I'm dying"

* * *

**if you guys aren't to busy crying your hearts out like i was when i wrote this please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**okay everybody! you wanted the new chapter, we'll here you go! another sad heart felt chapter that will make you cry your eyes out! again! but this time with alice and rosalie! so here we go! but before we do, can get some tissues ready for when you break down and cry. now you can read!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Is this the End?

B POV

Not once have I ever seen Tony Stark cry. I didn't know he knew _how _to cry. So when the tears started to spill from his eyes, I knew what he was about to say was seriously _not_ good. I braced myself. Whatever it was we could get through it like we always do. Tony and I were a team no matter what. We always would be.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. The palladium is getting closer to my heart. Bella, I'm dying" I stared at him uncomprehending. I marveled over the words he just said. Replaying it over and over in my head to make sure I was hearing him properly. To make sure my brain wasn't playing tricks on me. I looked up at him excepting him to smile at me before saying "Got'cha", but it never came. He stared at me with longing eyes filled with pain, remorse, anger, fury, and hurt. I looked down and braced m desk for support. He was serious. He wasn't messing with my head. Tony was actually _dying_. I shook my head and pushed past him before running. I ignored him calling me to come back and everyone else who walked past me. I headed straight for the girls bathroom to cry in peace only to be greeted by Alice and Rosalie both with sorrowful expressions. I ran straight to them ignoring the pain from colliding with their rock hard skin before letting the tears spill over. Alice rubbed my back soothingly while Rosalie handed me several tissues. I leaned on Rosalie's shoulder and just gave into the tears before losing myself to the darkness.

R POV

A few minutes earlier...

I wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was had Alice pretty much going insane. She started dragging me to the girls bathroom without explanation and truthfully I was scared. Cause whatever it was, she was making sure that the others were out of hearing range. As soon as we were reached the door she shoved me in before looking outside to make sure no one was around.

"Alice, what-"

"Tony's dying" Oh. My. God! Tony was dying?

"What do you mean"

"Exactly that Rose! Apparently that thing in his chest has some palladium in it and it's getting closer to his heart" she explained in a rush.

"Oh God. This is horrible! Should we tell Bella" I asked though it was a stupid question. Of course we should tell her. He was her boyfriend after all. I'll admit, I really don't like Bella. But not even she deserved this.

"Rosalie… Tony's telling her now. She's so upset… it's devastating Rose. you should have seen her in my vision. It was… unbearable. It was worse than when I saw Edward leaving her" Alice whispered. I felt my cold dead heart wrench in pain for Bella. I hardly understood any of this engineering stuff, but it was still unbelievable. No one deserved such pain. Especially when you've been through everything Bella has. It's unbearable.

"Well where is she" I asked finally

"She's on her way here" as soon as she said it I could smell her scent. We watched as Bella ran in the bathroom and paused to look at us before running toward us. I know it must have hurt her to run into our granite skin, but if she was in pain physically she didn't show it. I handed her tissues and Alice rubbed her back. She leaned on my shoulder before her eyes dropped.

"Alice-"

"She just passed out. She'll wake up in a few minutes" Alice said and I nodded. We moved over to a little sitting area and I sat Bella in my lap. "I still can't believe it"

"I know. Neither can I" I sighed.

A POV

It hurt me to see my best friend like this, but I really didn't know what to do. I rubbed her arm soothingly and waited for to open her eyes again. I looked through Tony's future to find something, _anything_ that would prove futile to save him but he was still making too many decisions. He was deciding whether or not he should tell Pepper or Rhodey, if he should write his will, but mostly about Bella. He knew he was leaving her everything he owned. His mansion, his company, Jarvis, the Iron man armors. He was even wondering if he should tell her about her own armor he made her-man this guy works a lot!- or whether or not he shouldn't. His mind must have been racing because so where his decisions. I was going to look further, but Bella started waking up. She looked up at us with those big chocolate brown eyes and I would have been already crying if I could.

"Bella, are you okay" I asked

"I can't believe it. He's-he's-"

"We already know" Rose said sparring her from saying it. Bella looked at us and blinked back a few tears

"I can't believe it" she repeated "I never thought it would come to this"

"No one did, Bella" I sighed "I just it when I saw him tell you and by then it was already too late"

"It's most likely being caused from the armor. The armor! How could I be so stupid" she cried before flopping down on the chair we were sitting on.

"What do you mean" Rose asked

"He tried to convince me that we should stay in Venice for a while so that way we could be alone! He was most likely trying to get me alone so that way he could tell me! Oh God, how could I be so stupid"

"Bella, you didn't know any better" I soothed

"But _still_! I mean, I know Tony can be drastic but I should have known something was wrong when he tried to skip out on his _own _birthday party! That should have been a major tip off" she exclaimed. I felt so helpless. Tony was dying and there was nothing I could do about it… or maybe just maybe…

"How much do you know about this palladium" I asked

"Not much" she sighed

"Well are is there any place we could find more info on this stuff" I pressed

"Well yeah… it should be in the Research Lab" Bella said hesitantly

"Alice, what are you up to" Rose asked

"I think I have an idea" I murmured "where's the Research Lab"

"In the lower levels. Why"

"I'm going to see if I can do some research on this palladium stuff. Rose, go back to the guys and don't tell them about any of this. Bella, you go find Tony. He's most likely worried and you guys should most likely talk" Bella and Rose nodded before heading to the door "Bella? It'll be alright, I promise. You'll both cry a bit, but otherwise you'll be fine"

"Okay" Bella nodded. She gave me and Rose hugs before exiting.

"Are you sure this will work Alice" Rose asked

"I'm not sure… but I sure as hell hope so"

* * *

**what is alice planning? what will happen when tony and bella talk? what's going to happen to edward? how will the other cullens react to all of this? and why are you not reviewing already! find out what happens next chapter! and be ready to meet my two new co-host! **


	14. Teaser

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update! i changed my name!v I'm now Supergroverandelmo!i know you were expecting a chapter, but i don't have one up yet, so please don't kill me! instead i'm posting a teaser for the next chapter! as you remember last time, tony told bella he was dying and all that sad stuff and alice was up to something. so what is that evil pixie up to? without further ado, the teaser!**

**

* * *

**

Alice runs through the main building of Stark Interprises searching for the main lab. She ignores the people running past her and keeps moving toward the research files that she was shown earlier remembering what Pepper said.

_"Here we have the Research lab. Everything and anything is stored in here. The data goes all the way back to when Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Enterprises was still alive and Tony was nothing but a baby, al the way to now. It has history on weapons from the 1900's, ways to save energy, and Howard's personal information on the arc reactor."_

_

* * *

_

Tony leaned against his desk bracing himself for support. He refuses to open the door and let anyone in. He ignores the questions about Bella and sends everyone away when a thought occurs to him. Oddly enough, it's a memory he has from Stane.

_"Oh please Tony. The arc reactor technology is just to shut those hippies up back in tha day. It's not even finished yet."  
_

Standing up he runs to the Research lab to find his father's personal information on the arc reactor technology.

* * *

Rosalie walked through Stark Interprises quickly filling her head with nonesense and what not. She can't let them know what's happening or else they'd interfere with whatever Alice was doing. She couldn't let that happen, she had to help. But what could she do? She didn't know much about science... except medicine. And a certain thing about mechanics. maybe she could help... hopefully without destroying everything.

* * *

General Fury walked through S.H.I.E.L.D furious. The secret cameras he had hidden in SI had proven his theory correct- Stark was dying and he couldn't let that happen. He promised Howard he'd look after the narcissist But what could he do, he couldn't get in there. But he knew someone who could. Walking in a new direction he came to the gym to find the person he was looking for training. "Hey! he said getting the person's attention. they turned and walked towards him. "I gotta mission for ya."

"What is it?"

"tony Stark is dying and I need you to keep an eye on him. Can ya handle it?"

"Of course."

"Great I knew I could count on you... Black Widow."

* * *

Bella walks through the hallways of SI feeling more alone than ever. Her face betrays her by showing her fear of what's happening to the man she loves. She slumps against the wall, and tries to find her bearings when she realizes something. S.H.I.E.L.D had Vanko and Vanko's father knew tony's father. The pair had worked on the arc reactor together... She stood up and went to the nearest phone booth and dialed the number.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the teaser! I hope you like it and i'll try to start updating regularly again. Most likely on weekends though. keep reviewing and i'll see ya soon!**

**-Supergroverandelmo XD**

"Hello, General Fury? It's Bella Swan. I've changed my mind- I want to speak to Vanko."


	15. Chapter 13

**i'm back along with my new cohosts who are tony and alice!**

**tony: hey there everyone!**

**alice: hi!**

**me: a little heads up, the chapter that was before this is labeled chapter 13 even though its not so... my bad. now that we have that all settled, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 13 finding a Solution

A POV

I ran downstairs to the lower levels carefully so no one would see me. I had to figure some stuff. Remembering what Pepper had said earlier when she on the tour.

_"Here we have the Research lab. Everything and anything is stored in here. The data goes all the way back to when Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Enterprises was still alive and Tony was nothing but a baby, all the way to now. It has history on weapons from the 1900's, ways to save energy, and Howard's personal information on the arc reactor." ____ If I was correct, information about the arc reactor technology from when Howard was alive should help me figure out how to help. Hopefully it would work, cause I __could not____ and __would not____ watch my best friend be hurt again. _

___I reached the Research Lab only to realize that I needed identification to get in. I cursed silently and turned around to see Tony right behind me giving me the same determined look on my face. I took an unnecessary breath as I waited for him to say whatever he needed to say._

T POV

How could I mess up like this? Sure, I've screwed up worse in this past, but this is insane! I'm mean, how could I do this to Bella of all people?

"Tony, is something wrong? We saw Bella-"

"Leave. Now." I order and a few people protest causing me to growl. "What part of 'leave' do you people not understand?"

There was silence for a bit, then I heard the shuffling of feet and my door closed. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. There had to be some way to fix this. That's when the strangest and craziest thought came to me. It was strange and crazy but cause it had to deal with Stane of all people___. _

_"Oh please Tony. The arc reactor technology is just to shut those hippies up back in the day. It's not even finished yet."_

I hate to say it, but Stane was right. The arc reactor tech wasn't done yet, at least I don't think it was. But my dad knew- that was the crazy part. All of his notes and personal research was in the Research Lab downstairs. I made a dash downstairs to head to the Research Lab to find dad's old info on the arc reactor.

When I made it down there, I was surprised to Bella's friend- Alice I think- down there in front of the door. She turned around and bumped into me, then froze. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to explain what she was doing down her. "I ran into Bella and she told me what happened. I remembered that Pepper had said that all the information from when your dad was alive was stored here, so I figured my the arc reactor tech would be here too." She said in a rush. I raised my eyebrows and realized that Bella was seriously lucky to have a friend like her.

I reached past her and typed in my code for the Research Lab when the door opened. "If that's the case, we have some work to do." Alice looked at me and nodded furiously. We ran into the Research lab and began to work on something that would hopefully save my life.

R POV

I walked through the hallways of SI going back to where the guys where. I filled my head with mechanical nonsense though it was rather hard. I kept thinking about Bella and Tony. Sure she wasn't my favorite person in the world, but she still didn't deserve something like this. I had a feeling that Alice was up to something that would help tony, and I wanted to help too. But what could I do? All I knew was stuff about medical science and mechanics. Wait a second… medical science and mechanics? I turned around and made a sprint towards Tony's office, a plan already forming. If I could get a hold of some of Tony's blueprints for the arc reactor, I'd most likely try to find away to reverse the engineering so that the palladium, or whatever it was, would stay away from Tony's heart.

I reached Tony's office and sat down in his chair. I began typing on his computer- which was unlocked thank goodness- and tried to access his files when the computer went black. "My apologies Miss. Hale, but you do not have access to Mr. Stark's personal files."

"Look Jarvis- it's Jarvis, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay Jarvis, I know Tony's dying- Bella told me- and I want to help. I have a degree in medical science and I'm a pretty good mechanic. I think that if I could find a way to reverse the engineering in the arc reactor I can stop the palladium. Please, Jarvis. You have to help me. Please?" I begged. I waited for a minute when the computer screen flicked back on and several files exploded. I stared in awe as at least more than 100 files came into view as Jarvis spoke.

"I will help you, Miss. Hale. Not because Mr. Stark is my creator, but because he and Miss. Swan are the only family I have. Without them I have no idea what I would do without them. You must keep the information I'm giving you between the two of us, your sister-Miss. Cullen- included."

"Okay. Is this everything he has on the arc reactor?"

"No, he also has several files that he has on his home computer. Would you like me to get those as well?"

"Yeah, we're going to need everything you can find on the arc reactor."

"If that is the case, may I suggest that I get the old archives from the Stark Interprises data base from when Mr. Stark's father was alive?"

"Wait a sec, Tony's dad? That's Howard Stark right?"

"Yes Miss. Hale. Howard Stark is the creator of the arc reactor and has several files on it."

"Get 'em, cause we're gonna need it." I went through several documents while Jarvis got the files from the other computers. When he spoke again, he sounded distressed.

"Miss. Hale? I have some information that you may want to know about."

"what is it?"

"It appears that Mr. Stark's father wasn't the only one who worked on the arc reactor." He said as an article from SI appeared.

"Who are they?"

"Howard Stark and Anton Vanko."

"Whose Anton Vanko?"

"Anton Vanko is apparently the other creator of the arc reactor."

"What?"

"Apparently he was exiled to the Soviet Union."

"Why did he get exiled?"

"Reasons are unknown- do you wish for me to look for more information?"

"Yeah, if this Vanko guy is still around, we're going to have to look him up."

"There maybe a problem with that. It appears that Mr. Vanko has been dead for a few weeks."

"Dang."

"But his son on the other hand is quite alive and well, though you may not get any information out of him.

"why not?" I asked and a picture of a man came up on the screen. I got a closer look as I realized exactly who it was… Whiplash.

F POV

I couldn't believe this fool. Tony Stark- son of the greatest inventor of all time, Howard Stark,- was dying. Then he goes and tells his girl, who starts crying. This wasn't gonna go well. I had to find out what was happening in places where S.H.I.E.L.D cameras weren't. but how, it's not like I could just waltz up in the place like it was a day in the park. No, I can't… but I know someone who can. I turned around and headed to the gym in hopes that they would be there.

I opened the gym door to find them training. Perfect. "Hey!" I called getting their attention "I gotta mission for ya."

"What is it?"

"Tony Stark is dying and I need you to keep an eye on him. Can ya handle it?"

"Of course, it'll be easy."

"Great I knew I could count on you" he said as he walked out of the room. "Black Widow."

"General Fury! You've gotta call on hold for you sir."

"Who is it?" I asked the agent and he smiled grimly at me. I raised an eyebrow and he continued.

"It's her; she wants to talk to you about the proposal you made."

"It seems like my day just keeps getting better." I smirked and his smiled wavered. "What?"

"She's not asking to talk to Stane… she's asking to talk to _him_."

B POV

I walked through the hallways alone. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that tony was… God, I couldn't even say it. It was just too horrible to think about. I knew I shouldn't just keep moping around feeling sorry for myself, but I didn't know what to do. That's when it came to me. I headed to the nearest phone booth to call them. I knew it was risky and Tony wasn't going to be happy, but I had to do this. It was sure-proof plan… well, at least I think it is. S.H.I.E.L.D had Vanko and he had made an exact replica of the arc reactor. So maybe he would know how to fix it. I knew he wouldn't tell me easily, so I knew I had to think of something to give him. But it didn't matter now, I had to call.

I reached a phone booth and dialed the number. After a couple of rings, someone picked up and I asked for Fury. I waited a couple of seconds, before he finally picked up. "Hello General Fury, it's Bella Swan."

"SO I hear. Now what's all this about you wanting to take up my deal."

"I changed my mind, but I'm not taking up your deal."

"I heard that too. You want to talk to this guy? Are you crazy or has your nut-job of a boyfriend rubbing off on ya?"

"will you shut up and listen!" I hissed "Look, Vanko will do anything to get to Tony and I'm the closest thing he'll get."

"Oh yeah- and then what? You gonna give yourself up to him for your boyfriend? What would Tony think if he found out?"

"I'm not planning on giving myself up to him; I'll try to find something that he wants. And tony won't say anything cause he won't find out."

"What makes you think that I won't tell him?"

"Because if you tell him I can guarantee you that you won't see anything else and it won't because you've lost another eye." I growled and I could have sworn that I heard Fury curse.

"Alright fine, only because if you can get him to talk, S.H.I.E.L.D can record the conversation and try to figure what this guy's deal is." He grumbled.

"Thank you." I said and hung up the phone. If this worked, hopefully I wouldn't lose Tony. But if it didn't… I better find a backup plan quick.

* * *

**tony: DON'T DO IT BELLA! I'M NOT WORTH IT DESPITE HOW SEXY I AM!**

**alice: wow, you are so full of it aren't**

**tony: YEAH, IT'S KINDA OF A HABIT**

**me: can you stop yelling?**

**tony: I'M NOT YELLING. ALICE AM I YELLING?**

**alice: yeah you are now quit it**

**tony: OH SORRY**

**me: didn't she say stop it!**

**tony: sorry. is this better**

**alice: yes thank you**

**me: so everyone if you could please review and tell me what you think, it would be most obliged. until next time! **


End file.
